I'll always be here
by AllYouEverNeed
Summary: AH. That guy with the bronze hair had me captivated since I laid eyes on him on first period. But it was totally unfair for him to sit out of Gym while I wanted to and couldn't. What's wrong with that guy that everyone treated him like he was breakable?
1. Prologue

-.-

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Edward or Bella... any of the characters, really... not even the dirt on the silver Volvo... but I like to play with them a little bit...**

 **So, this is the beta-ed version... Thanks a million to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for helping me with this story!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Prologue**

Christmas Eve was one of my family's favorite days ever. Maybe because we were children and Mom and Dad loved to go way over the top with the decorations, the caroling, and gifts. But I'm sure we all enjoyed it. However, fate is a cruel bitch, and it was actually on Christmas Eve when our lives changed forever. I have nightmares about that night every once in awhile. Today is one of those days…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _"Okay, it's time to go to sleep, my loves," our mother, Elizabeth, said while picking up our drained cocoa mugs from the coffee table, and Dad turned off the TV._

 _"But, Mommy!" we both said while pouting, trying to convince Mom to let us stay up a little bit more._

 _"But nothing. You can't butter me up with those little faces. Santa won't come if you all are still awake."_

 _"Emmett says Santa is so fat that he can't move, so our gifts come from somewhere else," my twin tried to say, while our dad laughed and picked up his coffee cup in an effort to hide his amusement._

 _"Your cousin and I will have a talk tomorrow. Don't listen to everything Emmett says."_

 _"That's what Aunt Esme said. That Emmett was a hormonal teenager and that's why we can't call him 'Emmy' anymore," I said, trying to defend my twin. Mom just laughed._

 _"Exactly. And don't try to distract me anymore, you two. Off you go." We both got up and after hugging Mom and Dad goodnight, we left to our rooms._

 _Even though I was willing to stay up a little longer, as soon as I got my jammies on and got in my bed, it didn't take long to fall asleep with a smile on my face._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _My eyes wouldn't stay open because I was so sleepy, but I thought I could hear faint sirens and screaming far away. I forced myself awake and put my slippers on so I could go to my twin's room._

 _It had always been a way for us to cope with the unknown. When we were scared or couldn't sleep, were confused or extremely happy, we sought the other's company at night. Mom always got so scared when we were little and she couldn't find one of us, until she found us cuddled together in the other's room._

 _I padded into Edward's room. He was still asleep, so I shook him a little. His green eyes opened quickly and a smile formed on his face._

 _"What's up, twin? I'm not gonna spy on Santa this year, I'm too sleepy."_

 _"No, it's not that. Do you hear that?" We had rooms at the back of the house where we could see the ocean. The sirens were closer and closer outside._

 _"What is that?" Edward asked as he got his slippers. "We should go get Mom and Dad." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. He always gave me strength when I was scared._

 _Holding hands, we left Edward's room and got into the hallway. Smoke filled the air there and we couldn't help but cough when it got in our lungs. Fear filled my veins and I was stuck to my spot while Edward tugged at my arm while covering his nose._

 _"Alice, cover your nose. Like the teacher told us in class," my brother reminded me, all while dragging me to our parents' bedroom._

 _The smoke got thicker and our coughs got worse. Edward took off his shirt and tied it around my face like the teacher told us while giving the first aid lesson. He was coughing really badly but tried to smile every time I would whimper or jump. We passed by the living room and it was engulfed in flames all over. I couldn't even see our Christmas tree or any of the lights. The fire was consuming it all. My house was burning._

 _"Let's get Mom and Dad, Ali!" Edward shouted._

 _Our parents' bedroom was one door away. My mother always liked their bedroom close to the front door in case anything happened. I tried to open their door but the handle was so hot it burned my hand. I couldn't help it, I screamed loudly, and that made me cough even harder. Suddenly, there was a noise, and Edward looked up one second and the next he pushed me to the front door._

 _As soon as he did it, the ceiling fell apart, filling the room with more smoke and fire and leaving Edward trapped on the other side. I didn't want to leave him there. He saw my face and smiled._

 _"Go, Alice. Go get help!" He paused to cough some more. "I'll try to get Mom and Dad. Go!"_

 _I ran to the front door. Away from the one person I had shared my whole life with—since I was a cell in our mother's womb—to get help. As soon as I got outside, I saw firemen and the neighbors all outside. I ran to the first man in uniform I saw._

 _"My twin is inside. You have to help me!" My lungs protested and closed up before I could speak again. I coughed to clear them. "My mom and dad… please!"_

 _The guy was talking. I know he was because I saw his mouth moving, but I could no longer hear him._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _I woke up in a hospital room. A huge commotion was happening close to me. I opened my eyes and turned my head to the side. I saw a pale arm lying limp on the side of the bed. I didn't want to believe it was him until I saw the bracelet my mom helped me buy for our 10th birthday on the pale wrist._

 _I could hear someone screaming but it sounded far away, like I was inside a bubble. A nurse came to my side and readjusted the oxygen mask on my face._

 _That's when I realized it was me screaming…_

 _"Sweetie. It's okay… everything will be fine. Don't panic. You need to relax. Everything will be okay," she said, while injecting something into the IV attached to my arm._

 _I could feel myself losing consciousness and the last thing I heard was terrifying…_

 _"We're losing him!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I woke up sweating and shaking. I untangled my sheets and didn't even think twice before getting up and running to the one place I knew would help me calm down. I opened the door carefully and tiptoed to the bed. I didn't want to wake him up, since I knew how hard it was for him to fall asleep these days.

But as soon as my head hit his pillow, he opened his eyes and smiled at me. I tried to respond but could feel how it fell short…

"What's the matter?"

"Bad dreams again." I snuggled close to him and he hugged me without moving too much. "Sorry to wake you up."

"I'm here, twin," he whispered with a cough. "I'll always be here."

I could only hope it would stay that way…


	2. New School, Same Me

-.-

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Edward or Bella... any of the characters, really... not even the dirt on the silver Volvo... but I like to play with them a little bit...**

 **So, this is the beta-ed version... Thanks a million to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for helping me with this story!**

 **Everything in italics while Bella is telling the story, are her thoughts about certain situations.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Chapter 1: New School, Same Me**

 **BPOV**

My alarm clock blasted and I groaned. I honestly wanted to ignore the damn thing, but I knew I couldn't. It was my first day at Forks High _and_ it was my senior year. There was no way I was going to miss my first day of school. _Sigh._ Mustering energy, I got up, and in record time, got ready for school.

Charlie—my dad—was in the kitchen reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. He watched me while I rummaged through the kitchen.

"I thought you had already left," I said, grabbing a pop-tart and eating it quickly.

"Good morning to you, too," Charlie said with a smile. I grumbled. "Are you sure you want to go to school all by yourself? I could take you…"

"No! Please, it's awful enough that I'm new in a school where everyone knows everyone already. I don't need to get there in your cop car."

"It's not a 'cop car', Bells…"

"Doesn't matter, I'm taking my truck." I glanced at the clock and saw that if I wanted to get there in time, I should leave now. "And, I'm leaving. Bye, Dad!"

"Have fun at school, Bells!"

"Yeah, right," I grumbled while leaving the house to get in my truck.

If the weather in Forks wasn't so crappy, I could actually get to school with a nice walk like I did in Phoenix, but since we were in the rainiest place in the continental US, I would rather drive my truck.

I arrived at the school's parking lot quite early. I could guess I was actually the only one there so early. _New girl advantages…_ but I had to pass by the office to get my schedule and learn a little bit more about Forks High.

At the front office, I found an old lady happily tapping on her computer while trying—and failing—to sing whatever song was playing through the speakers. I cleared my throat, and after adjusting her glasses, she gave me a smile.

"Oh, hello dear. How may I help you?"

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan."

"Oh, yes. Charlie's daughter." Yeah, this first week at Forks, I didn't actually have a name; I was just _Charlie's_ or _Chief Swan's daughter_. "I'm Shelly Cope, dear. Welcome. I have your schedule ready. Here you go," she said, handling me an envelope. "There's your schedule with all the information you'll need to find your classes, the slip your teachers have to sign so you can return it to me at the end of the day, and a map, just in case you have trouble finding your way around here. Any questions, dear?" I shook my head while reading my schedule. I had Advanced Literature and Advanced Biology, but also had Art as an elective. I frowned at that and went to point it out to Mrs. Cope but she smiled and said, "Since you were matriculated here later than the rest of the students, you got stuck with the only elective available. You'll be able to switch that up at the end of the semester."

Okay, that wasn't so bad. I could deal with the art class until December and then get a new one where I actually wouldn't suck at it.

I thanked Mrs. Cope and left the office, checking my schedule and hoping I wouldn't need the map to get around. My first period was home room, and I was really glad the rooms had huge numbers outside of the door so I didn't really need the map to find my first period.

As soon as I walked in, I realized the room was almost full and every eye there stopped to check on me. _Damn_. That was one of the **Things I hated the most about being the new student**. But I couldn't avoid it even if I wanted to.

A guy sat on the teacher's desk, so I went to him with the slip Mrs. Cope gave me so he could sign it. He looked me in the eyes and signed the paper before speaking.

"You must be Miss Swan." I nodded. _At least he didn't identify me by who my father was._ "I'm Mr. Banner, and I'll be supervising you at this period, and I'm also your Advanced Biology teacher. Hope you have a nice time here at Forks High." _Please, don't make me introduce myself in front of everyone. Please!_ I chanted inside my head. **Thing I hated the most about being a new student #2: Introduce myself in front of a classroom full of strangers.** "You can sit wherever you like and again, welcome to Forks High."

I thanked him before sitting at a desk at the far back of the room. Every head turned around to stare at me as I got to my seat. I was the shiny new toy at the school.

I was starting to get mad at the stares and was about to snap at someone when the door opened, and as though they rehearsed the movement all summer, all the heads turned to stare at the newcomers. Mr. Banner sighed.

"Mr. Cullen. Miss Cullen. You better find your seats quickly. The bell's about to ring."

The girl apologized while her… brother? Just turned and went to sit… by my side. That's when I could really get a look at their faces.

The girl was tiny, maybe 5 foot tall on _heels_ and really pretty. Dark hair and pretty cool clothes. She seemed nice enough, maybe part of the popular crowd of the school. I couldn't get how anyone could be so good-looking and be human.

The guy was a completely different thing. Unruly hair pointing in every direction and in a weird color too… _Bronze? Copper? Who knows?_ But it was actually kind of pretty. His skin, however, was pale but unnaturally so. Slim and tall, he towered over his sister by more than a foot. The thing that made me gasp was his eyes. Never had I seen such a shade of green before. _Emerald green? Forest green?_ It seemed my brain got fried while trying to put colors to that guy's features.

 _Stop it, Bella. Get it together!_ I shook my head to clear it while the guy took the seat beside me and the girl took the one in front of me. As soon as they did, the bell rang, and the guy coughed a couple of times into his sleeve. The girl looked at him with concern but he just smiled and shook his head.

 _Damn. What a nice smile… stop it, Bella!_ Thank goodness, Mr. Banner started with his 'Welcome to the new term' speech.

"Welcome to a new school year, everyone. As all of you know, I will supervise you at this hour and will be your Biology teacher, again. Look at the faces around you because you'll be spending a lot of time together. Those of you who are new to the school-" _Please, don't say my name!_ "Try to adapt the best you can to the school and your classmates" He was looking right at me while he said so; I sat even lower in my seat. _Well, at least he didn't say my name or make me introduce myself._ "And if any of you need any assistance, make sure to let me know and I'll try to help you the best I can." Was I hallucinating or was he looking at Bronze Cullen? "Okay, I will let you catch up with each other, and welcome, again."

Immediately, the room started to fill with the noise of a lot of conversations held by groups of people. I rolled my eyes and tried to check my schedule again. The girl twisted around and looked at her brother.

"Really? I got up at this ungodly hour for this? _Welcome and now MINGLE!_ Really?" I couldn't help but laugh at that. It was true, after all.

"Come on, Alice. Give Banner a break," said the guy, and _Damn._ Even his voice was pretty.

" _Give Banner a break,_ " Alice repeated while making a very good imitation of her brother's voice. He just smiled and returned to his notebook. "Just because you're the teacher's pet, it doesn't mean that we can't talk about him when we're right." I laughed again and she turned her eyes to me and smiled even bigger. "Oh! Now I get the part about the new guys and adaptation. I'm Alice Cullen, soon to be fashion designer. You are?" she asked while extending her hand to me to shake it.

I did it, but couldn't help but ask, "For real? You don't know who I am?"

"Should we? Are you like Hannah Montana or something?" Alice said with a grin. Her brother snorted.

"Really, Alice? Hannah Montana?"

"Shut up, Edward!" _Edward. Pretty name… STOP IT!_ "If she had been a dude, then I could've said Clark Kent, or something like that."

"That's awful. There are superwomen too, you little pixie," Edward retorted and Alice waved her hand and promptly ignored him.

"Well, are you?"

"No. Not at all. It's just that everyone seems to know who I am, they just couldn't give a damn about learning my name." They laughed again and I smiled. "I'm Bella Swan."

"Well, lovely to meet you, famous Bella Swan." I grinned at that. "As I said, I'm Alice, and this dumb-dumb is my twin, Edward." _Wait, did she say…_

"Twins?" I felt dumb, but they were really different.

"Yeah, well, you're not the first to ask that," she explained while looking at her brother. "I'm not as smart as my dear twin, but under this black dye, my hair is just the same as his." I tried to picture Alice with bronze hair. Failed. "Edward. Tell Bella." Edward was distracted, scribbling with a pencil in a ruby red notebook. "Edward!" He jumped and smiled at us. Then he turned to me with a grin.

"She's adopted." I giggled, but not because of what he said. His eyes were so green, it was ridiculous, really. But he was also really thin and had purple bags under his eyes.

Alice threw a candy wrapper at her brother. "So are you, you idiot." He kept smiling and returned to his notebook once again. "Well, welcome to Forks. Don't get hypothermia and have fun. If you need us, let us know."

"Thank you." I was really thankful for the offer. They seemed cool enough and it didn't hurt that Edward was kind of hot _… Damn it!_ And I didn't know anyone but them.

Edward coughed once again and Alice seemed really concerned. He ignored her and kept at it with his notebook. The bell rang and Alice asked me, "What's your next class?"

"Advanced Literature," I said while getting up. I glanced at Edward's notebook and saw a drawing. A really nice drawing of a flower, very detailed and kind of cool. He closed the notebook quickly and I turned my head away, blushing.

"Oh, you're a nerd, too," she said with a smile. Even if in Phoenix I found my classmates said _nerd_ like something negative, Alice said it in such a carefree way that it was okay. "Edward is in that class, I'm in Biology next. See you guys at lunch?"

"Get out, Alice," Edward said while putting his notebook on his messenger bag.

"Love you, too, nerd."

"Do you need help finding the next class?" Edward asked me, and I blushed. _What is wrong with me?_ "I mean, we're going to the same class, after all."

"Sure. If you don't mind."

"Not at all. Come on."

It had been an interesting start after all…

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **NA: I wanted to introduce Edward, Bella and Alice in this chapter, but I hope you guys don't mind that it was a slow chapter. Next chapter will be up on the weekend. I'll probably try to update on Wednesdays and Sat/Sun... thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews. This is my first story and it means the world. See ya on the weekend.**

 **AYEN**


	3. Strange situations including Gym terrors

-.-

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Edward or Bella... any of the characters, really... not even the dirt on the silver Volvo... but I like to play with them a little bit...**

 **So, this is the beta-ed version... Thanks a million to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for helping me with this story!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Chapter 2: Strange situations… including Gym terrors**

 **BPOV**

We walked in silence to our next class. If there was one thing I couldn't do, it was stay quiet when I was thinking about something and needed answers. So I turned to Edward and asked what was on my mind... _that I could actually ask out loud, that was._

"Hey, Edward?" He looked at me to show me he was listening. I remained quiet for a little bit and he raised an eyebrow. _Suck it up, Bella!_ "Can I see your schedule?" _Really? That's what you dare to ask!?_

He looked at me again with a little amusement in his face but showed me the slip of paper similar to mine. Actually, it was the same as mine. "You take AP classes?" I asked, not caring about the amazement in my voice.

"Yes. Why is that so shocking?"

"I don't know. In Arizona, there were usually only like 10 people in AP class. So, I thought… "

"Oh, don't worry, it's the exact same thing here." He smiled at me. _I still can't get over his smile._

"Then, _you_ are one of those ten?" He nodded. "I'm one, too. It's just weird we share the same AP classes."

"I'm not stalking you. You have to believe me." I giggled at that. "I just love literature, and I want to be a doctor, so I'm pretty confident in biology. It doesn't hurt that we get college credit with them."

"Exactly. It's what I said to Char… I mean, my dad, when I signed up to them." I checked his schedule again. Art as elective? For real? "You got stuck into the art class too?"

"Uh, no… I actually wanted to take that class." _Foot in mouth, Isabella_ "Why? You got stuck in it?"

"Yeah, there wasn't any other option this late. It's going to be awful for me but, well… "

"Why? The teacher is not so bad, believe me," he tried to convince me.

"It's not the teacher or the subject… it's _me_. I can't even draw a straight line. How am I supposed to try to be _artistic_?" He laughed and I scowled. _Great! Gorgeous is laughing at my un-artistic butt!_ "Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing. It's going to be okay. You'll see," he said between peals of laughter. I couldn't help but smile, too, until his laughter turned into a coughing fit so awful I had to stop and watch him doubling over himself.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I was sure I was stupid now because it was clear as crystal he was _not_ okay, at all.

He nodded while trying to control his breathing and the coughs, and then he got a handkerchief from his messenger bag and covered his mouth with it. I looked around, and everyone kept going like it was no big deal that he was having some sort of attack in the middle of the hallway.

"Are you sure you're okay? I can go get some help… "

He shook his head and wiped his mouth with the handkerchief before stuffing it in his pocket quickly. "I'm okay now, let's go to class."

I didn't take my eyes off him when he introduced me to Mrs. Goff, our Advance Lit teacher, and left me there to find his seat. _What happened out there?_

"Miss Swan?" Mrs. Goff asked me, making me look at her instead.

"Yes?"

"Find your seat, and welcome to Forks High."

"Thank you." Unfortunately, Edward was on one side of the room while I was on the other side. _Damn it. Tomorrow, I'm getting here early._ Even though literature was one of my favorite subjects, I couldn't focus long enough.

I kept sneaking glances at Edward, but I couldn't actually speak to him. I saw—and heard—that the coughs didn't stop, and he kept at it throughout the class. I was starting to worry, now. Just when I thought I was gonna throw everything to hell and go ask him if he needed to go to the nurse, the bell rang and he got up and left. Just like that. I know he didn't have to show me every class, but why did he run away like that?

I kept thinking that, even if they were twins, Edward and Alice were like water and oil. Complete opposites in everything. Edward was quiet and artistic, Alice was outspoken and carefree. _And obviously, Edward was sick and Alice wasn't._

I glanced at my schedule. _Ugh. Hell in school for me. Yay?_ Gym class was next. Before the lunch period. Why did I get the second lunch period? Who knows? I groaned and went to the gym. Thankfully, I didn't get lost, because it was the only room in the entire school that one: was pointed in the right direction with arrows and stuff, and two: it was separated from the main building. I did need help getting to the girls' locker room without embarrassing myself in the process. Alice was just getting inside when she spotted me and waved. I got closer and she smiled.

"Hello there, nerd. How was Lit?"

"It was nice." _I didn't hear a single minute of it; I was staring at your brother and worried sick._

"O…kay. Time to hit the gym!" I groaned and she laughed "Really? Stereotypical much? You like to study and hate the gym?"

"I'm clumsy as hell, Alice. I tripped over air at a tennis course last year."

"What happened?" She sounded curious while tying her purple shoes.

"I broke my nose and stayed in the ER for the night." She laughed so hard she threw her head backwards and a couple of girls looked at her oddly. "It's not funny! It was awful and everyone kept laughing afterwards."

"Don't play tennis with ya. Gotcha!" I scowled even more while putting on my gym uniform and changing my shoes. "Come on, Bella. It'll be fun. I'll help you stay on your feet."

I thought about it and shrugged. I did warn Charlie about this. He didn't listen. _He didn't let me get a doctor's order to sit out of Gym…_ but then I remembered. "Please tell me your brother is not in this class?" She looked at me with an awkward smile. "Oh, no! Please tell me the guys have a different part to cover at gym class?"

"Nope. Same schedule and routine for us all." I put my head in my hands and groaned. "Why do you care if my brother is in this class or not?" _Because he's drop-dead gorgeous… Dammit!_

"I don't care. I was just wondering."

"Sure…"

I knew she didn't believe me for one second but I couldn't tell her what I was thinking. They were my first friends at Forks and I didn't want to screw it all up. We left the locker room and the Coach was standing in the middle of the basketball court with the attendance sheet, naming people. I did notice that his list was in alphabetical order and boys and girls stayed on different sides of the court. He was already calling out names when we arrived.

"Cullen," the coach said. Alice smirked.

"Which one, Coach Clapp?" The coach looked at her like this was something she did very often and narrowed his eyes.

" _Alice_ Cullen."

"Here," she answered with a sweet smile.

" _Edward_ Cullen."

Alice's eyes checked the gym before announcing, "There. He's on the bleachers."

I couldn't see him from the other side of the court but I scowled and asked Alice, "Why is Edward on the bleachers?"

"He can't do Gym. Doctor's orders."

" _What?!_ It's not fair. I wanted to opt out of this class and my dad said it wasn't possible. I can't believe it."

"He didn't _opt out_. He _can't_ do exercises." Her voice was rough and it shut me up immediately. Something was wrong and I had screwed it up. When I was about to apologize to Alice, Coach Clapp got my attention.

"Swan? I'm pretty sure there wasn't a Swan last year on my student roll."

"Uh, here." I raised my hand and he looked straight at me for a few minutes without saying anything. "What?"

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Uh… okay." _As if gym wasn't enough torture already._ "I'm Bella Swan. I lived in Arizona. I moved here last week to live with my dad," I said lamely. _Is it over?_

"That's it?" he asked, and I'm pretty sure I ran out of swear words in my head.

"I like Literature and I want to be a translator or a writer. Whichever comes first, I guess." _Shoot me now. Don't ask me to say anything else!_

"Okay, welcome, Miss Swan. Let's welcome Miss Swan, everyone." A chorus of _welcomes_ could be heard with tones of boredom and amusement. I blushed and hid my face with my hair. "Let's split in groups of 4, everyone."

I tried to keep up with Alice. "Alice, I'm sorry. I don't know what possessed me to say that in that way. I didn't mean to assume anything."

She kept walking, but relaxed a little bit. "I know you didn't. I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you. I'm just very protective, and I don't care if anyone messes up with me as long as they leave my brother alone."

"That's okay. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Don't worry about it. Let's play some basketball."

She smiled at me and I returned it. She got a ball and tried to make me follow her. She was really good at sports, it seemed. Suddenly, someone screamed, "Watch out!" and as I turned my head around a blur of orange smacked me on the head. _Yeah, I HATE gym_.

"Oh, my god. Bella, are you okay?" Alice was in front of me—or was it above me?—and looked extremely worried. Coach Clapp ran to my side and joined Alice.

"Miss Swan, are you okay? Newton! You go to my office and stay there until I get you!" he screamed while helping me stand up. A blond guy was walking toward the side door, but I couldn't focus on that since my head throbbed so badly. "Can you walk?"

"I think so. Yeah. My head hurts, though."

"I think it's better if you sit out of this class. Cullen! Erg, Alice. Go get her a cold compress for her head."

Alice did just that after helping me to the bleachers just below Edward's seat. She left with a smile and I groaned.

"That was a nasty hit." His voice was holding laughter even when I wasn't looking at him.

"Don't you dare laugh at me. I told my dad to let me sit out of Gym class and he laughed and said it wasn't so bad. When my head looks like an eggplant, do you think he'll believe me?" I turned around and forgot about my face for awhile.

He had a little cannula on his nose and a black backpack by his side. He was a little pale, and sweating like he had run a thousand miles. "No, I don't think he'll let you skip gym class. It's mandatory."

"Let's forget about gym and my face for a little while. Are you okay?"

He groaned now. "I hate when people ask me that." I kept staring at him. "I'm okay. I just had trouble breathing and had to get some oxygen. I'll be okay by lunch." I didn't believe him for a second, but I couldn't do anything. "Keep your compress on your face or it's going to be worse."

"Worse. Oh, boy. I'm gonna look like an eggplant for lunch. Damn it. I _hate_ gym!"

I laughed when I heard his laughter and couldn't help but stare at him. _There's something very wrong with this boy… but I don't care. I want to stay close to him no matter what. It helps that he's freaking gorgeous… but there's something else._

I was positive I was going to care a lot about the Cullen twins…

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **A/N: Oh, boy. Hello everyone. I can't believe the amount of support I got with the first chapter. I wanna thank everyone that helped me fix some mistakes and promote my story. It means a lot. My main language is Spanish and I'm a translator so, sometimes I need a little help with some things. Let me know what you think.**

 **Hope you're not disappointed and I'm sorry for not updating this weekend. I had to deal with a Migraine and it wasn't pretty. But I'm here now. Next chapter will be up Wed-Thurs.**

 **Thanks for sticking around.**

 **AYEN**


	4. Different shades of green

-.-

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Edward or Bella... any of the characters, really... not even the dirt on the silver Volvo... but I like to play with them a little bit...**

 **So, this is the beta-ed version... Thanks a million to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for helping me with this story!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Chapter 3: Different shades of green**

 **BPOV**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We stayed on the bleachers watching everyone play basketball and goof around like they were supposed to do, after I had changed my gym uniform for my normal clothes. Once, in the middle of the class and when my compress was no longer cold, a ball came closer to us. Edward was about to get up, but he couldn't do it with the oxygen tank by his side. I prepared myself for the hit, but a blond guy stepped in the way and caught it. He threw it hard at the same blond the coach called 'Newton' when he hit me, and turned around to tip an invisible hat to Edward.

"Thanks, Jasper," my bleachers partner said and the guy smiled.

"No problem, Cullen." He turned around to Newton. "Hey, Newt? Do you need a compass? Or are you so bad at basketball that you need to keep hitting people in the head so no one will notice?"

Everyone laughed except Edward. He blushed lightly and opened his red notebook quietly. Me, being 'Bella-nosy-Swan' couldn't keep quiet.

"What's that?" He jumped slightly; he probably didn't expect me to point out his notebook.

"Doodles," he answered. I frowned. _If what I saw earlier are 'doodles' to him…_ a voice behind me made _me_ jump this time.

"He's bluffing. He's drawing. He's always drawing," Jasper said with a little of a southern accent in his voice. "He just doesn't appreciate his talent like he should."

"Shouldn't you be scoring baskets, cowboy?" Edward asked with an eyebrow raised at Jasper. _A bitchbrow… nice!_

"I'll be back to that in a second, apple pie." I giggled at his nickname. "He gets cranky when someone compliments his drawings."

"Did you seriously just called him 'apple pie?" I kept laughing. Couldn't help it. Edward was mumbling something behind me but I focused on Jasper.

"Did you see his eyes? They're like little apples. And since he's so sweet." I laughed again. "Besides, just because Rose and I came from Texas, doesn't mean I'm a cowboy, apple pie."

"Whatever, Jasper. Just go get some points for your team," Edward mumbled, and Jasper smiled at me before returning to the game.

I turned around and saw that Edward was whipping his pencil around the page of his notebook.

"What's wrong, Edward? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just… never mind." He returned to his notebook and I sighed.

"Can… I mean… can I see?" Edward looked at me with those pretty green eyes and I stumbled in mid speech. "Your drawing… I mean, I know I can't draw anything but stick figures, so…" _Stop rambling, Bella._ "Right, so…"

"Sure," he whispered and I saw his face. He had a little smile, his cheeks tinted red, and I smiled as well.

I went to sit by his side on the bleachers; my face hurt a little from smiling so much, but I didn't care. There on the notebook was the same rose I had seen at homeroom before. But every little line he added put a lot more detail to the drawing. It was perfect. Almost like a photograph printed in black and white.

"How did you do… just, how?"

"My mother taught me to draw when I was little. Then I went to an art school for 2 years until I… had to move here," he whispered, and closed his notebook after adding his name and the date at the bottom of the drawing.

"It's amazing, Edward." He blushed and I smiled. "Really. I'm not bluffing."

"Thanks. I might believe you if you keep saying it."

"Whatever." He smiled and I threw my warm compress to the floor. "So, you're not from here, either? It's that why you and Alice are so nice to me?"

"No, Alice is nice to you because you have some sarcastic undertone she actually likes. Me, I'm just starting to know you, Swan, so don't get ahead of yourself." I grinned. _Stupid, sarcastic, artistic, gorgeous, asshole._ "And, yeah, we're not from here. We moved here a couple of years ago."

"Okay, so I'm not the only one crazy enough to move to the rainiest place in the continental US, then."

"Well, Alice and I didn't have a choice. You might have to join Jasper and Rose on the whacko-mobile, though." Right, Jasper was from Texas, he said so himself. "You're from Arizona, right? I think I caught that when you rambled at Coach Clapp."

"Ugh. Don't remind me. There's nothing I hate more than rambling in front of a group of strangers to prove to them that, even if I'm new, I can be part of their class."

"Have you transferred schools before?" he asked, and, even if I didn't know him, just bits and pieces, I wanted to tell him the truth.

"Well, you see… my mom is kind of a free spirit. Since she divorced my dad, we've been travelling around the US. Florida, Chicago, New Jersey, California, Arizona… you name it. I think I've been in 10 different schools since I was 6."

"Really?" He was shocked. I could tell from the way his pretty eyes… I mean, his eyes, were wide open while I said all that.

"Really. That's why I hate moving so much. Even though I love knowing new places around the country, I wanted to stay in one place for a little while. Since my mom wanted to move to Georgia this time, and I didn't know how long we would be staying, I decided I wanted to live with my dad for awhile so mom could have her little adventure and I could finish my senior year without having to move mid-way through it."

"I see. No wonder you hate it. I can't imagine moving around so much…" He stopped to cough a little and I winced.

"You okay?" He nodded. "Well, at least it left me with amazing photographs and cool memories. And since I used to spend my holidays here, I came to the only place I always returned. Home." He smiled and didn't pressure me to come up with more details, and I was grateful for that. "Oh, but you didn't tell me. You moved here from where?"

"Savannah. My parents went there when my mother knew she was pregnant. She said she always wanted to raise her children by the sea." He had a sad little smile on his face while he talked about his mom. _Oh, sweet little boy… what happened to you?_ "But, well, we're here now."

The bell resonated through the gym and I grimaced. "I guess I have to show my eggplant-face in the cafeteria now, huh?"

"No one will care, Bella," Edward told me, and footsteps could be heard behind me.

"Of course no one will care. You're still the hot new piece of meat at this school." A guy— _if that's just a guy, then I'm a little ladybug_ —a _massive_ guy walked up behind me and I almost cowered behind Edward until I saw the little dimples on his face. "I'm Emmett, by the way." He looked at Edward. "You done with the side-kick?"

"Stop calling it a 'side-kick', Em."

"What do you want me to call it? I can came up with new names for it, but you know me, I'm not really that good… now, Jasper on the other hand…"

"Don't ask for Jasper's help. Just don't." Emmett laughed while Edward removed the cannula from his nose and then Emmett took the backpack like it weighed nothing.

"I'm gonna leave this in the car. Make sure to save me some pizza at the cafeteria before it disappears!" He jogged to the doors of the building and Edward sighed.

"Sorry. I'm pretty sure Mom or Dad dropped him on his head while he was little," he said, and I laughed while he showed me the way out of the gym.

"You don't know that. Maybe he shoved too many crayons up his nose." He laughed, and I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. _I was talking to the gorgeous and talented Edward Cullen and I wasn't being an idiot! YAY!_ "Emmett is… your brother?"

"Nah, he's my cousin."

"But you just said…" _He said mom and dad… wtf?!_

"Oh, it's just that his parents adopted us. We just call our aunt and uncle Mom and Dad. It's easier." Right, they were adopted.

"Oh, I get it. By the way, where is Alice?"

"Probably already in the cafeteria. She always likes to arrive there as soon as the bell rings so she can save the table she likes."

"She's like that, huh? Picky," I said while I grinned. I really think I could like Alice very much. Like 'best friend' very much.

"Yeah, it doesn't help that Jasper gets there to make sure the lunch lady sets some vegetarian stuff aside for Rosalie," he said and I looked at him like he had antlers on his head. "Oh, I didn't say anything…"

"Alice has a thing for Jasper?" I could picture it, actually. The blunt, outgoing pixie with the charming little Texan boy.

"Don't let her know that I implied that. She would dye my hair blue overnight to get back at me. Or feed me to Rosalie."

"I won't say anything. I swear. Feed you to Rosalie?"

"Jasper's twin." _Another set of twins? Interesting._ "She's kind of… scary."

"Interesting." We reached the cafeteria and Jasper was waiting at the front door. He smiled at me and then grinned at Edward. _This should be good_.

"Hey there, New Girl. Apple Pie."

"My name is not New Girl. I'm Bella." I liked Jasper, but if he called me New Girl one more time, I would make this a rodeo.

"My bad, Bella."

"How is it that you correct her name but not mine?!" Edward asked while pushing Jasper away.

"Because you'll always be my Apple Pie." I giggled. Couldn't help it when Edward looked so mad about it.

"That's the nickname for today, huh?"

"Sure is. Let's go join Alice before she throws a fit or throws a slice of pizza at my head."

Alice was easy to spot even if the cafeteria was half-full when we arrived. She selected a table by the window. You could see the parking lot and the rain falling down on the cars there. A lot of people were rushing through it to get to their destination. I liked it.

"Hey there. I'm glad you didn't get lost there, Famous Bella Swan." She smiled at me, showing me that whatever happened between us at the gym was forgotten.

"Your brother didn't let me get lost. I should go get some food."

"I got food for everyone. Even Emmett and his huge stomach. You just need to get your drinks."

"I'll go get them. What do you want, Bella? Edward?" Jasper asked us, and after I asked for a lemonade and Edward said he didn't care, he went for the vending machine. Emmett and a statuesque blonde sat opposite Edward and I. _I suppose this is Rosalie._

"So you're the new girl everyone is buzzing about, huh?" she said, and I recoiled a little "Don't worry, I don't bite unless I absolutely have to. I'm Rosalie, by the way."

I introduced myself and Jasper returned with our drinks. We ate while keeping up the conversation between us, getting to know each other, in a way. I learned Jasper _hated_ cowboy things. Rosalie liked mechanics and technology. Emmett was amazing at building stuff and Alice had a portfolio full of designs she does in her spare time. I also shared bits about me. Like the fact that my dad couldn't cook to save his life. That my mom once bought me a goldfish and thought we could feed it shrimp just to see him lying belly-up the next morning—which earned me the nickname 'Darla' from Jasper, the Disney freak. Edward finished his lemonade and got up to get a new one and we continued with our conversation until Alice tensed and got up from the table. We all followed with our eyes until we saw Edward and the blond guy that hit me in the head face-to-face at the vending machine.

"What's up, Firecracker? Why so alone?" the blond one—Newton?—said to Edward in a mocking voice. I actually started to see red. "You don't wanna talk to me?"

"Stop it, Mike." I could hear Edward's voice even if he didn't raise it. The whole cafeteria was quiet, watching the conversation. _Stupid, gossiping teenagers._

"Stop what? I'm just saying _hi,_ Firecracker. Come on, we didn't see each other all summer. We need to catch up." I didn't like the mocking undertone Mike's voice had. Edward tried to avoid him, but he pushed him so hard the vending machine moved. "Come on, Cullen. Don't you wanna catch up with friends?" Edward coughed a couple times and the lemonade rolled to the floor. Emmett and Jasper got up, but Alice was already there.

"You better leave my brother alone, Newton!"

"Or what, half-pint?"

Alice didn't give him any more time. I just heard the boys by my side mutter "shit" and leap to Alice's side when she struck Newton on the nose with her fist. He flew to the floor, losing his grip on Edward and holding his bleeding nose.

"What the hell?"

"I told you before, asshole. Leave my brother alone. If you can't understand that, I'll make sure to make the message clear as crystal." Emmett and Jasper were by her side now and she turned and patted Emmett's bicep with a smile. "Help Edward to the table and call Mom. The principal is going to call them anyway." She then left everyone in their spots and marched to the front door of the cafeteria. I turned to Rosalie.

"Where is she going?"

"The principal's office."

I sat back down while everyone returned to their stuff. Alice's green eyes when she saw Newton bullying her brother had a kind of fire I hadn't seen before. I thought that Edward's eyes were beautiful. That moss green—or Apple green like Jasper called it—with swirling emotions. But Alice's had been fierce and amazing when she left the table.

 _I guess Forks did have different shades of green. All beautiful in their own way._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **AN: Well, hello. I'm sorry for the delay. I think that, I will compromise from now on updates on Wednesday and if I can, I will update occasionally on weekends. We met the rest of the gang now. I actually like Jasper and his nicknames. My friend and I used to name each other a lot of ridiculous names. But if you guys have suggestions, let me know. (Who hates Mike now?) ;)**

 **I can't thank you guys enough for the support and the nice words. The fact that you took the time to read my crazy ideas is just so wonderful. I hope I don't disappoint.**

 **Let me know what you think. Next update will be on the weekend or Wednesday at the latest.**

 **See ya! ;)**

 **AYEN.**


	5. A nice apology

-.-

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Edward or Bella... any of the characters, really... not even the dirt on the silver Volvo... but I like to play with them a little bit...**

 **So, this is the beta-ed version... Thanks a million to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for helping me with this story!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Chapter 4: A nice apology…**

 **BPOV**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I didn't raise my head when Emmett, Jasper, and Edward returned to the table, but I could actually hear the principal asking Mike Newton to accompany him to his office. _Stupid blondie-locks, ken-faced, Newton._ He must have a problem with Edward to treat him like that. I caught Emmett mumbling something to Edward and he nodded, pulling out a cell phone and waiting. I could see red marks on his face and neck and I wanted to ask if he was okay, but I think I ran out of opportunities to do that for one day. Besides, he started speaking on the phone.

"Hi, Mom… No, I'm okay now, Emmett just likes to exaggerate things… No, it's actually about Alice… Yeah, well, she was defending me again... I know, Mom, I've told her all that before… Well, it's not like I can stop her... I know, I'm just letting you know Principal Greene will probably call you or Dad in a bit... I know. Love you, too, Mom."

Emmett sighed as soon as Edward hung up the phone. "Mom is pissed, huh?"

"Yeah. She told Alice to stop getting in trouble at school."

"Well, it's not like she went and picked a fight just to prove she could. She was helping you, Ed," Rosalie said with a scowl.

"I know. I kind of feel guilty she's in trouble now," he said, lowering his head. I couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"Why do you feel guilty? Because Newton is dumb as hell and he's a bully?" He looked at me and blushed. "Seriously? If he has a problem, then how is that your fault? Have you talked with the principal?"

"Don't even bother, Bella. He doesn't want to do anything about it. He prefers to keep suffering in silence," Jasper said, and I looked at Edward.

"Bullying is serious, Edward. Why do you let Newton do that to you?"

"I don't know, Bella. Leave it alone. " His face was red all over. Even his ears were red. _Give it a rest, Bella. It's enough for today_.

"Why? I mean it, Edward. He's an idiot who thinks that he can rule the school by being a jerk."

"So what? I'm not gonna say anything. Emmett tried to make me. Alice did, too. These two have since they got here. I'm not gonna do anything. Leave it alone!" Edward said in a growl that ended in a coughing fit. _Great, Bella. I thought we agreed to let it go._

I sulked in my chair. I admit that I don't know a thing about Edward and Newton's problems, but I had suffered from bullying down in Arizona when I was 13, more or less. Kids can be cruel, but it doesn't mean we have to suffer in silence. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were looking at their food and didn't say anything else until the bell rang. Edward got up out of his chair so fast, the thing toppled backwards and he left the cafeteria. Jasper sighed.

"Come on, Bella. I'll show you the way to the Biology lab," Jasper said while I picked up my stuff.

We walked in silence until we stood outside the lab. When I started inside, he stopped me.

"Bella, don't take it personally. I mean, what Edward said to you. He just prefers to keep quiet and not bother anyone. He's like that."

I nodded and went inside where I found Mr. Banner at the desk. He smiled at me and pointed to the board while giving me my book. There were the 'rules' for the Advanced Biology class.

· Take your book and find your name on the lab sheet.

· Find your partner and your lab table.

· No, you cannot switch seats.

· Yes, you'll be stuck with your partner for the rest of the year.

· Make sure to read the instructions and follow them.

I tried to find my name but couldn't, because all the people in class were at the board either complaining, or jumping in joy about their seats. I preferred to wait until it cleared a little bit, but Mr. Banner called my name.

"Miss Swan? You're placed next to Mr. Cullen, over there." I smiled and he returned it. "So you don't have to wait until everyone gets to their seats."

I thanked him and searched for Edward with my eyes. I found him almost at the back of the lab with his chin perched on his hands waiting for the class to start. He looked at me and smiled shyly while blushing. I took it as a good sign and headed that way to take my seat. On my place at the lab table was a folded sheet of paper. I looked at Edward but he evaded my face.

There on the paper was the same flower he was drawing all morning. The only touch of color on the paper was an elegant script at the bottom of the page that said "Sorry". I looked at Edward again and this time he was watching me. I grinned and nodded and he returned it.

The day was as normal as a first day of school could be after that. I didn't see Alice until the end of the day and we didn't have art class because the teacher was absent that day. _My torture will wait a few more days_. Once in the parking lot, I turned around and saw Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper next to the flashiest cars around the lot: a red BMW and a huge cobalt blue Jeep. Edward started going that way and I saw Alice getting closer to the group. I wanted to know what happened to her, so I went that way.

"Mr. Greene was so mad… especially since it's the first day back and everything. But, hey, Mike was a jerk and I wasn't gonna let him knock my twin around," she was telling Emmett while he laughed out loud. Jasper and Rosalie shook their heads, watching Emmett.

"So, Alice, what's the verdict?" I asked, because I didn't want her getting a suspension on the first day of school.

"Detention tomorrow after class. But I was lucky. Mrs. Cope was at the cafeteria when Mike went stupid, so I didn't get into too much trouble," Alice answered with a smile while hugging her brother. "Mom was still mad with me, so I'm probably grounded. But it was worth it."

"It's always worth it. Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?" I waved while going to my truck, and then halfway there, I remembered the drawing in the pocket of my hoodie. "Hey, Edward?" He looked at me, still with Alice's arm around his waist "I have your-"

"It's yours now, Bella. See you tomorrow." He smiled and climbed into the Jeep. I couldn't help but grin.

Actually, that grin was still on my face a couple of hours later when Charlie found me making some sandwiches for dinner. He just raised an eyebrow.

"I take it you had a good day at school?"

"You could say that." _You should try to wipe the grin off your face, Bella… yep, that isn't working…_

"Everything okay, then? Made some friends?"

"Yeah. Met some jerks, too, but it was normal. You might know my new friends. The Cullens and the Hales?"

"Oh, Dr. Cullen's kids. They're good kids. The girl has some sassiness and the boy is quiet. Emmett is a force to reckon with. The Hales are nice people, too."

"Yeah, they're all nice."

"Well, I'm glad you made some friends and that you like your school so far." He grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and I gave him his sandwich so he could go and watch his baseball game on the sofa.

When he left, I went to grab my backpack so I could go get started on my literature homework while I ate my sandwich in my room. A paper fell out and when I picked it up, my grin was even bigger. It was real; there was the pic of the rose with the word "Sorry".

 _Well, I've got something to put on my bedroom wall, now…_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **AN: Hello, everyone. So, this chapter was a little difficult to write. First of all, I was bullied all through High School because I got the best grads of the entire school so, my classmates weren't really happy about it, while it wasn't something physical, the psicological stuff was even worse. And then, while editing this chapter in the morning, a small earthquake happened. Cool huh? NOPE.**

 **Thanks everyone for the support, it's been amazing. I'm a little behind with reviews and stuff, but I appreciate every single one of them. Be on the lookout for a pretty surprise soon enough, because I know this chapter is tiny, I'll reward all of you.**

 **See ya soon!**

 **AYEN**


	6. A peek into a colorful mind

-.-

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Edward or Bella... any of the characters, really... not even the dirt on the silver Volvo... but I like to play with them a little bit...**

 **So, this is the beta-ed version... Thanks a million to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for helping me with this story!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Chapter 5: A peek into a colorful mind**

 **EPOV**

 ** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****

I never gave away my drawings unless I actually made them for that person. I mean, Alice had a ton of my sketches in her room. Sketches of our house in Georgia, of our parents, of Esme and Carlisle, of Emmett, of us… but I've never given a drawing to a stranger before. And certainly, I've never ripped a page out of my book. But I felt like I needed to this time.

What was it about Bella Swan that made me do that? I mean, I know I treated her awfully wrong when she was trying to help me with the Newton thing, but I could've apologized in the normal way. Instead, I went and not only gave her the rose sketch but put some effort to add the "sorry" at the bottom in color.

Bella Swan was a mystery to me. I didn't understand why I felt drawn to her all day. I actually tended to be by myself with the exception of Alice, of course. Emmett couldn't be left out of anything. And Rose was his girlfriend, so… then there's Jasper, so freaking annoying that you couldn't help but be his friend.

But Bella was different. For once, she didn't mock me while I had to get some oxygen for my breathing problem. She was cool and her laugh was captivating. Yeah, I had a problem.

Emmett soon smacked my arm and told me we were home. I left the Jeep slowly. I didn't want another coughing fit so soon. Mom would freak out. Alice and Emmett left me there to get to the house at my own pace. My car was parked there, so was Alice's and also Dad's car. Uh oh… Dad was never home at this hour unless he was on vacation. He always came home in time for dinner.

I sighed and went to leave my stuff in the family room. Then I went to the kitchen where Mom was giving Emmett a hug. Or Emmett was trying to see if she would suffocate in his arms. Then she saw me and grinned.

"Oh, Edward! How are you? How was your day, sweetie?" Her caramel hair sparkled under the kitchen lights. We were so alike it was actually ridiculous, since she was my aunt, not my real mom.

"It was cool, Mom." She hugged me, too, but she also raised an eyebrow at me. "Okay, I had to use Bob while I was in Gym class. But nothing serious, just out of breath. I guess I just have to get used to the dynamic of the school year again."

"Are you sure, honey? I can ask Carlisle."

"No. Seriously, Mom. I'll be fine."

"He'll be more than fine, Mom. Don't worry about it. He was more worried about being a good citizen of good old Forks," Alice said with a smirk. I glared at her and she hid her smile behind her mug.

"What in the world do you mean, Alice?" Oh, boy… Dad… so embarrassing.

"Oh, nothing serious, Dad. There was a new girl in class today and it seems she has the same schedule as Edward. So he was a darling and showed her around." I'm so gonna kill her.

"Really?" Dad asked, amused. I blushed. He knew I didn't mingle with my classmates, so this wasn't normal behavior for me.

"Well, she was new. Alice made her laugh at homeroom and then we realized we had the same schedule. She didn't know the school." Dad just chuckled while drinking a cup of coffee. "I think you know her dad—Chief Swan?"

"Oh, Chief Swan's daughter. She finally got here. Charlie must be so happy," Esme said while smiling at Carlisle.

"Yeah, if she hears you say 'Chief Swan's daughter' she'll be the one unhappy, Mom," Alice said, and we laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you guys made new friends. Besides, if she's new, she could use some friendly faces around her," Carlisle told us. I yawned and he looked at me. "You look tired, son. Why don't you take a nap before dinner?"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna try to do just that. Let me know when dinner's ready."

"Absolutely… and son?" I looked at him again "Remember that you have an appointment tomorrow after school. Just a checkup, but I wanna make sure everything's okay."

"Okay."

I took the stairs to my bedroom with my stuff from school and my art supplies. I know my dad told me to try and get some sleep, but I knew I wasn't going to get any until I got the idea I had out of my head. I took my big sketchbook I always had in my room and got to work. Once I had something I wanted to draw in my head, I couldn't stop until it was finished.

I don't know how long I was there, adding details with colored pencils. I didn't like to draw in color, but it was necessary this time. I didn't know how many shades of brown and red I used, but it was like I was saving a photograph from my head. Soon, a knock alerted me and Alice peeked inside my room.

"Hey there. Mom asked me to tell you dinner's almost ready."

"What? What time is it?"

"Almost 6, why? Lost in your art again, twin?" I closed my book and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I was." A yawn escaped from me and Alice smiled sweetly.

"Hey, do you want me to tell Mom to bring your food up? That way you can rest a little bit more."

"If she doesn't mind, sure. I'm a bit tired, to be honest." She nodded and left the room.

I went to my bed still holding the book with my latest sketch. If Alice or Emmett caught me with this, they would mock me for all eternity. But it was perfect.

It was a portrait of Bella, holding my rose drawing and smiling. I tried to catch every single strand of color in her hair and the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled. Bella Swan was interesting and a good drawing inspiration.

I closed my eyes for a little bit while the picture of her smile was still fresh behind my eyelids.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **AN: Well, since the other chapter was tiny... No, it's not just that. First of all, I wanted to give you guys a peek into Edward's mind... it's small. But it won't be the last... so, surprise!  
And also, because you guys are so cool, I wanted to give you guys a reward. So, an EPOV and well... what do you guys think?  
Next chap will be up on Wednesday...**

 **AYEN**


	7. Spanish extravaganza and Artistic Minds

-.-

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Edward or Bella... any of the characters, really... not even the dirt on the silver Volvo... but I like to play with them a little bit...**

 **So, this is the beta-ed version... Thanks a million to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for helping me with this story!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Chapter 6: Spanish extravaganza and Artistic Minds**

 **BPOV**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Suddenly, time seemed to fly and I had been in Forks for almost a month. It was really funny that I didn't think I would fit in at this school. However, time with the Cullens and the Hales seemed to fly. I was always laughing, or being sarcastic with them, or marveling about something.

I was pretty close with all of them, and I was glad. I didn't want to be the weird new girl that couldn't make any friends. Alice made me laugh and want to punch her at the same time, most days. She always had some input about my clothes and sometimes I didn't want to hear it. She was an awesome friend, though, and I was glad she was by my side. Jasper was also pretty cool to hang out with. He had a new nickname for me every time I saw him, and most of them were actually pretty funny—but not if you ask Edward or Rosalie. Emmett was a huge teddy bear, unless you got on his bad side or his family's, because then he was a huge grizzly bear. Rosalie was quiet but she didn't take BS from anyone.

And then there was Edward. Shy, compassionate, talented, mysterious Edward. I honestly wanted to solve his mystery. To understand him. Thankfully, he didn't need oxygen more than twice at school in this month, which was a relief. And I think Alice's "warning" got through Newton's thick head because he didn't molest Edward anymore. I don't know why, but I was closer to Edward than anyone else. Maybe because I didn't like attention just like I could tell he didn't either, maybe because he was always there with a shy smile to make me feel secure. Maybe because he always let me see his drawings before anyone else and he helped me with art class because I suck, no way around it! Maybe because he was an enigma to me and I wanted to be inside that protected bubble he cast upon himself and see him in all his glory. That rose drawing from the first day was placed in my room and I smiled every time I saw it.

The day went by faster than I thought possible and suddenly, we were in lunch and Emmett was telling a story about his Spanish class that had us all crying from laughter.

"And then Señora Goff asked me if I wanted to say something on the matter. Let's face it, everyone was already laughing because he said shit and didn't realize it, and then I went and added ¿Puedo ir al baño, por favor? Señora Goff was so mad, I thought she was gonna throw the eraser at the first one that tried to speak again."

"I don't know how, but Emmett manages to destroy every Spanish class, I'm telling you. It's ridiculous," Jasper added between peals of laughter.

"Damn, why am I not in your class, Emmett?" I asked, trying to control my breathing. We were so immersed in his story that we didn't hear anyone get close to us.

"Oh, look at all of you. Are you sure you're cleared to laugh like that, Firecracker?" Newton's whine stopped our laughter short and we all turned to look at him. "That's what I thought. You should be careful, or you could break, Firecracker." He had a smirk on his face—a smirk I wouldn't mind wiping off!

"Are you here for something, Newton? Or you don't have anyone else to annoy with your presence and you must infect our lunch with it?" Alice said with a sneer. Jasper put his hand on her shoulder to stop her for getting in Newton's face again.

"Oh, Half-Pint. You should be careful. I heard Dr. and Mrs. Cullen don't want you getting all tomboy at school and if you lift a finger, they will ground you for sure. You wanna risk it?" Alice scowled at his words.

"She might not be able to do it, Pineapple-Pear, but I can. I'm tired of you messing with my friends," Jasper growled, and Rosalie looked at him in shock.

"Jazz," she called, but he didn't seem to listen.

"I don't care if I get in trouble, but if you keep annoying my friends, especially Edward, I'll rearrange your face in a painful way. Got it?"

"Aw, come on, Jazz. I thought you were after Alice... or do you have a thing for twins?" Jasper jumped from the table but I stopped him.

"Okay, that's enough. I don't give a damn if you're too pea-brained to understand that we don't care about you or your stupid little game. You need to stop annoying the hell out of us. You keep molesting us and it's getting old. Get a life." I turned to the table again when I heard his voice.

"It's good that you're so buddy-buddy with the Cullens. I assume they told you why they had to move here, huh? Since you're all good friends?" I stayed quiet because I actually didn't know. Edward looked down and Alice avoided my eyes. "Yeah, maybe you should ask the freaky twins why they had to move here with their Aunt and Uncle a couple of years back. Ask them what happened to their parents." I looked at Edward and he didn't meet my eyes. "You don't know, do you? Aw, Bella. You're so naïve." He patted my cheek and I swatted his arm away. He left with a smirk and the bell rang.

Edward and Alice didn't say a thing. They just picked up their stuff and left. I quickly gathered my stuff and went to follow Edward when a hand on my arm made me stop.

"It's not like Newton said. There's an explanation, I promise, Bella," Emmett said with a somber look on his face.

"I don't care what Newton, or anyone, says, Emmett. I want to know if my friends are okay."

I left him there and sprinted to the Biology lab, not breaking any body parts in the process. Coach Clapp should be proud. I caught Edward as he was about to go inside the lab.

"Edward, wait!" He looked at me, but avoided my eyes. "I don't care about whatever bullshit was coming out of Newton's trap. Really. I don't give a damn. You and Alice are my friends. I don't care what anyone has to say on the matter… really."

"You shouldn't be our friend, Bella. Mike was right, you don't know the whole truth about us," he whispered with a cough.

"What the hell?"

"Mr. Cullen. Miss Swan. You better get to your class or I'll have to take you to the principal's office with me," Señora Goff told us when she was checking the hallways. Edward turned around and entered the lab.

I sighed. What the hell did he mean by that? I didn't get what had happened between laughing with Emmett and this point. I wanted to turn around, find Newton, and break his nose. I got to my table just as Mr. Banner started to speak.

"Well, today we're gonna start with your special project for this semester. It's half your grade, so you'll have to impress me. You'll also work in pairs, so look to your partner at your tables." A few groans were heard. "Give it a rest. Now, you'll have to pick a topic and bring it to me for next Monday. Today being a Friday means you'll have all weekend to plan your topics and I suggest you bring more than one just in case. You have the rest of the class to discuss it while I finish grading your latest assignment."

Thank you, Mr. Banner. You just gave me a reason to spend more time with Edward and break down his wall.

I turned around to watch him and he had his head on his arms on top of the table. He was trembling lightly and I didn't know what was going on. "Uh, Edward. Are you okay?"

He looked at me with his head still in the same position and started coughing. Oh, that was the trembling. He was suppressing his coughs. "Yeah… I think."

"Well, I know we're supposed to discuss our project. But honestly, I don't know where to start." Maybe by letting him speak, Bella. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Uh… well, I know it must be something cool, so, maybe we could ask my dad about it. See if he can give us some pointers," he whispered with a raspy voice. I got a water bottle out of my bag and gave it to him. "Thanks."

"Okay, then, you could ask your dad and send me a text to let me know?"

"Why don't you come to my house tomorrow? I mean, it would be easier." I stared at him to see if he was sure. "Only if you want to, of course."

"Are they gonna be okay that I invade their place?"

"You're talking like you're the plague, Bella." He smiled shyly and I returned it.

"Okay, then I'll go to your place tomorrow at…"

"11-ish?" he said, and I smiled. That was it. I was going to go to Edward's place tomorrow.

We kept up the small talk all the way to art class. I groaned when I saw the notebooks and all the crazy art supplies at every table. Our teacher, Miss Sue, was waiting for everyone with a smile. I looked at Edward with a pout and he laughed. It was small and it ended with a cough, but it was a nice laugh, nonetheless.

"Okay, guys. Let's start with this so you can have a nice afternoon at home relaxing before the weekend." I groaned again. "In front of you, there is everything you need to be able to express your creativity. Let it flow. Show me whatever you wanna show me. Unleash it all on the paper. I'll see them as soon as you're all finished."

Edward and everyone else went straight for the papers and started. I didn't know what I wanted to do. I was thinking that, if I gave my teacher a drawing of stick figures, she would probably return me to preschool to enhance my art genes. Not going to happen in this lifetime. I looked at the crayons on my desk. There were a lot of different tones of colors. I started to look at the green shades of crayons and grabbed one. This is exactly like Edward's eyes. I took all the shades of green and started making lines on my paper.

Honestly, I didn't know what I was doing, exactly. I just wanted to replicate as best as I could Edward's eye color on the paper. He has a ring of gold close to the pupils. I started to use a lot of colors and then suddenly I felt someone next to me and Miss Sue was looking at me with a smile. "That's a nice abstract design, Bella. Great job blending the shades of green." I blushed. Abstract? That's one way of calling something that has no purpose, artistic. "What's that supposed to be, by the way?"

Edward was listening when she asked and I wasn't about to say I wanted to get his eye color right. Shameful, Bella. It's probably the one time the art teacher is gonna give you a compliment and you can't say your real inspiration. Think! "Uh… everything is green in Forks. I didn't have anything set in my mind. I was thinking that I'm starting to like the color." I looked at Edward and smiled. He returned it while giving me a thumbs up.

"Well, you did a great job, Bella. I'm proud." Miss Sue then went to check on Edward and gasped. "What do we have here?"

Edward blushed. "I was just thinking about my friends and things that remind me of them. So…"

"This is so amazing. Congratulations, Edward." She moved along and I was curious. Edward always let me see his drawings, but for some reason, he didn't let me see this one immediately.

"What did you draw, Picasso?"

"Hey, you did the abstract thing, you should be Picasso," he replied with a smile.

"Okay, Da Vinci. So, you gonna show me or not?" He shuffled his paper around and I smiled. "Come on, my hands are clean, and I won't damage it. I promise." He clutched the sketchbook closer to him and I sighed when the bell rang. "Look, you don't have to show me if you don't want to."

"I want to show you, but, if it's awful, don't be mad, okay?"

I scoffed and then grabbed the book he was giving me. I gasped, I couldn't help it. There on the page was Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and I. All different and all amazing. Emmett was sitting with a controller in his hand and different sport stuff beside him. Jasper was sitting on a motorcycle with huge earphones and a smile on his face. Alice had a closet full of clothing and was showing off a dress in the mirror. Rosalie had a car beside her and everything else was covered in flowers. And me, I was sitting in a park, under a tree, with a book open in my hands. Different books were by my side, and I could read the titles. Bronte, Austen, Hemingway, Allende…

It was like his special way of him drawing our souls. I couldn't help but be mesmerized by his art. It was amazing. "This is unbelievable, Edward." He was blushing and I didn't want to push it. "You should show it to the guys. It's really cool, you know."

I walked with him to the parking lot, hearing Jasper call him Prismacolor. Don't ask… I don't even have an answer about that. Edward waved at me, reminding me that we had a study-date tomorrow and I couldn't wait.

I was gonna spend my Saturday with Edward Cullen. Can I squeal in my head? I think I can!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* _Puedo ir al baño, por favor?_ ~ May I use the bathroom, please?

 **AN: Well, here's the new chapter. And I wanted to ask you guys. Next chapter is going to be about their weekend and I wanted to know if you want to see it from Bella's POV or Edward's. It's going to be so interesting from both sides, and I have both POV outlined, but I want to hear from you guys…**

 **Again, thanks for all the support and the tips to improve my writing, it means a lot.  
Hopefully, the new chapter will be ready next week!  
See ya soon!**

 **AYEN!**


	8. One step forward

-.-

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Edward or Bella... any of the characters, really... not even the dirt on the silver Volvo... but I like to play with them a little bit...**

 **So, this is the beta-ed version... Thanks a million to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for helping me with this story!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **If you can, listen to One More Light by Linkin Park while reading the chapter. It was what inspired this one! ;)**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Chapter 7: One step forward…**

 **EPOV**

I was still wondering how in hell I managed to invite Bella to our house and not die trying. I must thank Mr. Banner for that, though. The project was the perfect excuse. Emmett was looking at me all funny while on the way home, but I wasn't going to let him know I invited Bella over before Carlisle or Esme knew.

Besides that, I still had some problems breathing right. It started after Mike fucking Newton opened his big fat mouth and tried to take Bella away from us. I actually thought she was gonna start asking questions that I didn't know if I was ready to answer, but she didn't push it. She didn't even wonder why Mike was being a dick. She just let it be for now. And I was glad. I knew I had to tell her everything someday, but I wasn't ready. I started coughing and Alice looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I looked outside the window until we got home, and, as always, I was the last one to enter the house. My sister and my cousin ran to different sides of the house. I smelled cookies so I went to the kitchen to find Esme. She was mixing stuff on the kitchen island and mumbling some song that I couldn't catch. I smiled but a stupid cough got to me and she raised her eyes.

"Oh, there you are. Do you want some cookies, honey?" she asked me with a smile. I could see Carlisle and Emmett entering the kitchen from the garage, laughing at something.

I went to answer but a coughing fit made me double over. It felt like something was pulling and pushing on my chest at the same time. I couldn't breathe, so my head swam and I saw bright spots in front of my eyes. I heard a clatter and two pairs of arms were immediately on me.

"Edward. What's going on?" Carlisle… freaking out… again. _Dammit._

"Come on, dude. Don't scare us like this. Do you need Bob?" Emmett lost the laughing tone in his voice.

I couldn't answer. I couldn't breathe. I tried to stand straight but felt dizzy and weak. Last thing I saw were a pair of familiar green eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

My body felt heavy and my arms were basically noodles at my side. _Fucking hell, I passed out on my family._ I heard the familiar hum of the oxygen tank close by. Even if I knew I could open my eyes, I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I feared this could happen soon, but I didn't know it would be this soon.

I felt a hand going through my hair. _I keep scaring the hell out of all of them… but especially her._ I opened my eyes and Alice was smiling down at me.

"You know you just scared the hell out of all of us, right?" I smiled a little. _Exactly what I was thinking, sis._

"Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, you dumb-dumb… we just need to be sure you're okay. Dad is actually thinking about staying home all weekend to keep an eye on you." I cringed. That would only mean that Carlisle wouldn't let me leave my bedroom at all. _Hell, not even my bed_.

"He doesn't need to do that."

"Really? Because that was some scary shit downstairs, Edward." I glared at her—at least I thought I did—and she went on. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I don't know why I felt so bad so suddenly earlier." It was scary even for me. I didn't know what happened either.

"Well, at least you get to stay home and rest all weekend. I have to go with Emmett to Port Angeles to get some supplies for my design projects. I was about to ask you if you needed something from the art shop?" I looked away and she caught it right away. "What?"

"Bella is coming tomorrow at eleven to work on a Biology project for Mr. Banner."

She smiled sadly. "You should probably call her, then, and tell her you're not feeling too good right now."

" _No_!" _Yep, I shouldn't have screamed._ A new coughing fit started and Alice immediately tried to help me raise my head to stop it. "I… want her… to come," I managed to mutter between coughs.

"Okay, twin, don't need to get mad or anything. I have to call Dad so he can check you and you must tell him, and Mom, too. They were really scared, twin. Emmett didn't stop pacing outside your door until Dad sent him to the store to get some stuff Mom needed."

I nodded. I knew I had to do it now, because Carlisle could very easily tell me I had to stay in bed all weekend and Bella wouldn't be able to come at all. She smiled and kissed my forehead before leaving the room and calling for Carlisle. He and Esme didn't take much time to get to my room. She came to my side right away and stroked my hair.

"Are you feeling better, honey? You're so pale."

"I'm always pale, Mom. I'm good, though." Carlisle kept looking at me with his 'Doctor Mode' on. "I'm feeling better, Dad. I just need to rest for a little bit."

"Did something happen today that had you so agitated when you got home? Did you try to do something in gym class again?" he asked. _I only did that once, Dad. Learned my lesson._

"No… well, I left the cafeteria a little too quickly. But I'm good now," I answered, leaving the Newton fiasco to the side. Didn't want to get into much detail with them.

"You're definitely not good. Thank goodness you have all weekend to get your energy back and I should bring you to the hospital on Monday after school so you can get a scan again, just to be safe," Carlisle rambled to himself and I looked at Mom; she saw my eyes and smiled at me.

"What is it, honey?"

"Uh… well, Bella is coming here, tomorrow at eleven. We need to start a Bio project and I told her to come here." Dad was about to shut down the idea and I panicked. "Dad! I- it's half our grade and we don't have any ideas for it. And since you're working tomorrow during the afternoon shift, I thought you could help us. I don't want to cancel." I got worked up and my breathing got worse, I just couldn't get enough oxygen into my lungs.

"Calm down, Edward," he said, and I tried, I swear, but couldn't.

"Please… Dad… Let Bella come here… I'll rest after she leaves… all weekend, I promise… I won't even leave… the bed… I swear."

"Calm down, son," he repeated and adjusted something on the oxygen machine "You really want to meet that girl tomorrow, huh?" I nodded. He looked at me with a thoughtful expression and then looked at the door where Alice and Emmett were giving him puppy eyes. He sighed. "Okay, she can come here. But we should establish some rules, just so you don't pass out during your meeting. Okay?" I nodded again "You will be hooked to the oxygen tank, no matter what. And I'm gonna help you get some ideas, but you're gonna try to stay relaxed and not do anything too strenuous, got it?"

"Got it. I'll follow your rules, Dad. I promise."

"And if you feel poorly after I leave, you'll let someone know. Just so you don't pass out again, Edward."

"Okay. Whatever you say, Dad." I smiled. _Bella was going to be here tomorrow!_

"Bella is coming here tomorrow. Exciting!" Alice squealed from the door.

"Yeah, pipsqueak, but she's coming here for _Edward_ , remember?" Emmett told her and she grinned.

"Exactly." She then winked at me and left.

"Huh? I lost that one," he said, scratching his head and following Alice. Carlisle laughed and Esme tried to hide her laughter.

"Okay, honey. I'll bring you your dinner and then you can sleep so you're all okay for your date tomorrow." She kissed my cheek and took Carlisle's hand, guiding him out of my room.

"Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Dad."

"No problem, honey." I closed my eyes when they closed the door.

 _Bella will be here tomorrow!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice was at my door at 10 to remind me to take Bob and go get some breakfast before Bella got there. She was jumping up and down and it was kind of annoying. But I did what she said and went downstairs ready to have breakfast. Mom was there with everything already cooked.

"Good morning, honey. You want some pancakes?" I nodded and she gave me some. I started eating slowly just to not provoke another coughing fit. "Are you feeling better?"

"Well, I'm still kind of tired, but that's normal… at least I'm not as weak as I was yesterday," I told her. Dad was drinking coffee while watching Emmett doing some stuff in the backyard.

"Son, I left you some options for your Bio project in the living room so you can pick one with Bella and develop it. If you need my help, I'll be here until noon, and then I'll go to my shift at the hospital." I nodded while finishing my breakfast. "Remember to take it easy today, Edward. I mean it."

"I know, Dad. I will. I promise."

"I'll make sure he does it, Dad. I'll kick his ass if I have to," Alice said from behind me. I frowned at her. "What? You know I will if I have to."

Mom laughed and gave me a hug. "Don't worry, Edward. Everything will be fine. Your sister and Emmett are going to Port Angeles, so they won't bother you." I laughed and Alice frowned.

We continued to banter in the kitchen while everyone ate and I checked Dad's suggestions for our project. Suddenly, the doorbell rang and I stopped moving. Alice and Emmett were already on their way to Port Angeles so it was just me, Mom, and Dad. They smiled at me and I got up to get the door.

There she was. Pushing her hair behind her ears and blushing. _That was a nice shade of pink_. I stared at her for who knows how long and she smiled shyly at me until she did a double take at my face.

"Edward, you're hooked to the oxygen again. If you're not feeling okay, we can do this later."

"No! I'm okay. Come on in." She smiled and came inside.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't care if we do this at school."

"I'm positive." She was looking at the photos on the wall. "Welcome to Casa de Cullen, I guess."

"This house is amazing."

"I'll tell that to Esme." I laughed and guided her to the living room. "Dad read my notes from Banner's project and selected a few ideas for us to develop, so I hope you don't mind that I asked for his help before you got here."

We were in motion then, trying to outline the project and what we would need to make it perfect. Working with Bella was simply amazing. She was focused and had so many ideas. Even if she was a little disorganized. I was the total opposite, so we were okay. _As long as I don't focus on her hair… or her strawberry scent… or the way her eyes sparkle when she's excited about something… what?!_ I coughed to try to get rid of my thoughts and Bella looked at me in concern and then glanced at the clock.

"It's really been more than 4 hours since I got here?!" she said in alarm and I looked at the clock. 3:30 pm.

"Apparently so." No wonder Mom sent Alice a couple of hours ago to bring us some sandwiches. _Dad is so grounding me…_ "Well… we were focused on our work."

"Yeah. I have to admit, Cullen. It's so much fun working with you, and getting to know your way of doing stuff." She blushed after saying that and I felt my face getting warm.

"Well, I think we could use a break… what do you think? You up to it?" I asked, while stretching my arms trying to get rid of the stiffness. She smiled.

"What do you have in mind, Apple Pie?" I groaned. _Thanks a fucking bunch, Jasper!_

"Don't call me that! It's annoying enough when Jasper does it!" She laughed. "I'm serious, Bella."

"Okay," she said with a grin. "You didn't answer my question, though."

"Oh, yeah, do you wanna see the backyard?"

"Sure. Show me the way." We went to the kitchen first and Mom was there. There was the smell of cookies in the air and Bella smiled. "Smells good, Mrs. Cullen."

"Hey, Mrs. Cullen is my mother-in-law. I'm not that old, honey. Call me Esme."

"Everyone does, anyway," I said, and Esme pointed her spoon covered in whipped cream at me.

"Behave, young man. We have guests!" Bella giggled. "You want some cookies?"

"Sure, thanks Esme!" She grabbed a couple of different cookies and I did the same.

"I'm gonna show her the backyard, Mom."

"Be careful," she said, distracted by coloring the whipped cream like a rainbow.

We went outside and Bella turned to look at me. "She seems nice."

"She is. Reminds me so much of my mom," I said, picking up the keys Esme kept safe in a little box by the door. Bella was looking at me with a little sadness in her eyes but I just shook my head and smiled. _Or tried to._ "Let me show you the greenhouse."

I led her there and she gasped. This was Esme's baby and it was beautiful. All kinds of flowers grew there and we all helped her tend it. It was big and colorful. Bella spun around trying to take everything in.

"This is unbelievable!" Then she spotted something and grabbed my hand to guide me there. "This! This is the flower you gave me!" She blushed. "I mean, the drawing… you probably don't even remember."

"I do. I remember. And yeah, this is the one." I stroked the petals slowly and she smiled at me. "I thought you threw that away."

"Yeah, right. I still have it. It's in my room." She blushed again and giggled. "I can't believe Esme tends all this by herself."

"She doesn't. I mean, she does most of the work, but we all help. My mother loved to come here on holidays to help her plant new flowers every time. We had a similar one in Savannah."

"Why are you always so sad when you talk about your mother? I mean, I know you said you and Alice were adopted but…" She saw my face and backtracked. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry."

"No, we're friends. I want to tell you." She looked at me and then sat on one of the benches by Esme's flowers, patting the space by her side for me to sit. I shouldered Bob the backpack and took the space by her side. "I… my family lived in Savannah, I told you that, right?" She nodded. "Well, yeah, um…"

"Seriously, Edward. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"But I want to! It's just so hard."

"What was your mother like?" she asked with a little smile.

"My mother was awesome. Her name was Elizabeth, and Esme always says I look so much like her. From the crazy hair to the eyes. She was artistic. An art teacher at a high school in Savannah. She taught me to draw and to play the piano when I was just 5." I could feel myself smiling at the memories. She tried to get me to learn a new song on the piano and I froze with nerves before she started playing Chopsticks. I laughed, following her lead until I was playing all by myself. "She was an amazing mother."

"And your dad?"

"My father was the strict one. You know? Like 'follow the rules, I'm the parent' type?" She nodded. "His name was Edward, like me. Funny, huh? I'm Edward Junior." She giggled. "He was a lawyer and a really good one, or that's what Carlisle says." I looked her in the eyes. "He was Carlisle's brother… little brother in fact."

"Was?" I nodded and looked at the ground. I could feel my eyes fill with tears and the oxygen machine working again to help me breathe. "What happened to your parents, Edward?"

"Uh… they died a few years ago. Alice and I were thirteen." She looked at me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Don't tell me anything else."

"I want to… let me share this with you. I just need you to promise me that you won't tell it to anyone else. I-I only shared my story once before to someone outside my family and… it didn't end well."

"I won't betray you, Edward. You're very important to me." I looked into her eyes and they were so clear.

"Okay. My parents died on Christmas' Eve four years ago." she gasped and I ignored it, trying to continue with the story before I choked up and couldn't talk. "We were celebrating, and Alice and I wanted to stay awake for way longer that Mom and Dad thought was okay. So they sent us to bed. In the middle of the night, Alice woke me up, scared, and when we tried to get to our parents' bedroom everything was filled with smoke. Our house was on fire and when we tried to get to our parents, the door was so hot that Alice's hand burned." I couldn't stop talking now. "She still has the scar on her hand. I heard a noise and pushed her to the front door so she could get help and the roof collapsed. I tried to get to Mom and Dad but I couldn't and—I can't remember anything else." She brushed my hair out of my face and I looked at her. "I woke up at the hospital hooked up to a lot of different machines with a tube down my throat. Carlisle and Esme were there with Alice and Emmett." A tear rolled down my cheek and Bella hugged me again. "They told me Mom and Dad died in the fire. Apparently, it all started in the living room. Something about a malfunction in one of our Christmas lights, and the fire spread to their room. There was nothing they could do." My throat closed just remembering the agony when Carlisle held me while I sobbed.

"Oh, Edward." I looked at her. "I can't imagine your pain. Alice's as well."

"It was my fault." She looked at me with shock.

"What are you talking about?"

"The lights that started the fire? I put them there. Dad told me they could be broken, but I didn't care. They were my favorite because they blinked like a rainbow of colors and light. I put them in the living room's door. That's where the fire started." Bella was shaking her head "It was all my fault."

"No, Edward, it was an accident! You couldn't have imagined that was going to happen!" I looked at the floor. _It was my fault the fire went into my parents' bedroom_. "Look!" she said, showing me her right arm. She had a scar at least three inches long. "When Mom and I lived in Colorado, the floor was awful to walk on in winter. And me, being the clumsy self I am, was running with a pair of scissors and tumbled. I managed to stab my mom and my arm at the same time. We spent our night in the ER because of it." I looked at her eyes again. "You think it's my fault my mom has an even bigger scar on her hand?" I was shaking my head before she even finished talking. "Why not? I'm clumsy and was running with something sharp in my hand." I kept shaking my head. "If that wasn't my fault, how's the fire your fault?"

I couldn't answer her. I didn't have an answer. She kept looking at me with heat in her eyes and I didn't want to hear anything else. So I turned to tell her it was different to her example but found her face closer than I thought. I looked at her lips and noticed she did the same with mine. I leaned closer and she did the same until our lips were touching. It was a brush of our lips at first, but then I felt like a tingle of electricity shot from my lips to the tips of my fingers and my toes. She put more pressure to the kiss and I did the same.

 _Wait a minute… I'm kissing Bella Swan!_

She broke the kiss with a little smile on her face. I responded to that smile, especially when she adjusted my cannula after our little kiss.

"You know, I've wanted to do that for a while now," she confessed with a blush.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I did. I wondered if your lips were as soft as they looked," she answered with a smile while running her fingers though my hair. "And this, too, your hair is so soft."

"Uh… thanks?" She giggled, and I smiled. "Come on, I want to show you my room."

"Moving fast, aren't we?" she asked, and I blushed. "I'm kidding. Show me the rest of your house, please. Including your room and your drawings!"

I smiled, taking her hand and closing the greenhouse behind us.

 _I told Bella the truth and she didn't run away. She kissed me. I must be passed out in the kitchen from yesterday's episode, surely…_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **AN: So, here's the chapter! I had to actually split it in half because it was so long... We still have a small part left from Bella's visit to the Cullens but... what do you guys think? Do you have some answers to the misteries Edward left hanging then and there? If you have and you are right I'll send you a snippet of next part!  
Anyway, I'll give you guys the rest of the chapter this week... as a birthday present for me, I guess. Since my birthday is on Sunday... Let me know what you think and I'll try to bring the rest of the chapter as soon as possible!  
Love ya all!  
AYEN!**


	9. Two steps backwards?

-.-

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Edward or Bella... any of the characters, really... not even the dirt on the silver Volvo... but I like to play with them a little bit...**

 **So, this is the beta-ed version... Thanks a million to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for helping me with this story!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Chapter 8: Two steps backwards?**

 **EPOV**

I first went to show her the photos in the living room. There were a lot of photos of me, Emmett, and Alice. Except from the time we were 13, because that was just a difficult time for all of us.

"You guys look so cute when you were younger," she said with a smile.

"So, we're totally awful now, huh?" I teased her and she giggled.

"Not totally, no. Just a little."

"Come on, let me show you the rest of the house." I took her hand and she fixed my cannula with the other before following me to the stairs.

There were pictures all over the walls here, too, but of Carlisle and my dad when they were younger. Of Carlisle and Esme's wedding. And one particular frame that held my first entry at a contest for a drawing. It was of a woman, crying and lying in a garden and every tear made a flower bloom. Everything was black and white except the flowers and the woman's eyes. Bella stopped and looked at me and I shrugged. Esme loved to display our victories, no matter how small they seemed. I pulled her to follow me to the third floor where the library and my room where.

"This is _the_ library, Cullen. I might set camp here and never leave!" she said, scanning her surroundings.

"Tell Carlisle that, he would love you."

Then, while she still read some of the spines of the books closer to her, I left. I was smiling while going to my room, knowing she was going to follow.

"Hey! Edward, don't leave me here alone!" I laughed quietly when she caught sight of me at my door. "Not fair, dude. You distracted me with books."

"Well, you looked quite comfortable and I wanted to be, too, so…" She came closer with a smile and I opened the door "Yeah, this is my room."

She looked at me like she was asking for permission and I smiled while opening the door wider. She spun around once she stepped inside and looked at everything.

"It looks like you," she declared, leaving me confused.

"I'm sorry… what do you mean?"

"Well, you seem so calm and relaxed; that's exactly what this room reflects. The blues and greens and turquoises."

"Aquamarine; according to Alice, anyway. I just liked the color."

"Whatever. It just reflects all that. And the windows! You can see the river from here and it's amazing!" Then she caught the framed photo by my bedside table. "Are these… your parents?"

It was a picture of my family at my last piano recital. I was in a tux, and Alice was dressed like Tinker Bell, since she was performing with the arts department of the school. "Yeah, it's the last family photo we took. That was on December 15th."

She kept staring at the picture. "You look just like your mother, you know?" I nodded. "You have your father's bone structure but the rest is all your mother's. Alice is the total opposite, I see." She set the picture back and looked at me. "I can't still believe her hair isn't black."

"I know. Esme almost had a heart attack when she arrived home one Saturday with her hair dyed. But it makes her happy, so…"

Bella was looking at the floor before asking me, "Edward… I've been wondering… why does Newton call you 'Firecracker'?"

I tensed. I knew this was coming soon but I didn't know how soon. My breath caught and the oxygen machine beeped. Bella's eyes flew to my face and tried to make sure my cannula wasn't being obstructed by anything.

"I'm okay, Bella." She put her hands in the pockets of her jeans. "I just… I was just surprised. Nothing's wrong." She nodded. "Uh, remember when I told you I only confided my story with one person before?"

"Don't tell me it was Mike?" I nodded and she groaned. "I hate that fucker more every day, I swear." She sat on my bed and I chose the piano bench. "Tell me, please. I want to understand."

"It was an accident. I mean, Mike was sort of my friend when we first arrived here. We were nice with each other and sat at lunch together. We also had Biology together and we were lab partners. One day, Mr. Banner asked to use the burners in the lab and I panicked. I'm afraid of fire, and, well, Mike wanted to know what happened when Mr. Banner asked him to take me to the nurse and tell her to call Carlisle." I shook my head and laughed without humor. "I thought he was my friend, so I told him everything."

"And he turned into a jerk," she said, and rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't overnight, but yes. He started hanging around Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. Royce King and James McCain, they're the stars of the basketball team, so when Mike joined the team he went all jerk. He calls me a Firecracker because he knows it was my fault the fire started. So…"

"It wasn't your… _ugh_!" She threw her hands in the air. "Next time he says something I'm gonna punch him in the face, I swear. What an asshole!"

"Don't get in trouble because of me. I have enough to worry about trying to keep Alice in check." Bella muttered something under her breath but I couldn't catch it.

"Can I ask something else?" I nodded. "Your breathing problem? It's because of the fire, right?"

"Yeah, there was something in the materials they used to build the house that was toxic, so it got into my lungs and the smoke didn't help matters. I was in the hospital for more than a month before Carlisle actually asked my doctor's authorization for me to move here. They didn't think I could manage."

"It was that bad?" she wondered, biting her lip.

"According to what everyone tells me, I coded twice. Once on the night of the fire and the other after they did some surgery to repair my vocal cords and my throat that was burned by the smoke and the hot temperature. So, yeah, it was really bad."

She was trembling, so I grabbed her hand and smiled at her. She had tears in her eyes and I hated that. "I'm glad you survived. I can't imagine not getting the opportunity to meet you."

"I'm glad I'm here, too… you can't imagine how much."

I leaned in to kiss her. I _really_ wanted to. As soon as our lips touched, someone cleared their throat at the door. We both turned and saw Alice there with a smile. "I see everything is going smoothly," she said with a wink. Bella smiled. "Bella, your father's on the phone. Asking if you're going to make it in time for dinner."

Bella glanced at the clock and cursed. "Shit, it's already seven?" She grabbed the phone from Alice.

"You can stay, you know? Esme doesn't mind and we don't either," my twin said, and I nodded.

Esme came to us then and looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "You should rest, Edward. You were weak yesterday," she said while Bella talked with her father on the phone.

"I'm fine. I'm not tired."

"Do you want me to call Carlisle? I will if you don't listen to me."

I sighed. I knew she would do it, too. I went to my bed and unhooked my cannula from Bob and fixed it to the big oxygen machine there. Then I lay in my bed and Bella came back and smiled at me.

"Are you staying for dinner, sweetie?" Esme asked Bella and she nodded. "Good. I assume you'll want to be in here with Edward." Bella nodded again with her eyebrows furrowed. "He has to rest. He had a minor collapse yesterday and hasn't been in bed all day."

"I told you I'm fine, Mom."

"You should rest, Edward," said Bella, coming to sit by my side on the bed and taking my hand. I smiled at her.

"I think I'm gonna rest, Mom."

"Good. I'll bring your medicine with dinner. Alice, you can come with me to help."

Dinner was a blur. Bella was laughing with Alice and Esme about all the evil things we did as kids, telling stories about my parents and Emmett's uncanny way of getting in trouble. But I was feeling sleepy. The last thing I remembered before succumbing to exhaustion was a pair of lips on my forehead and Bella whispering in my ear, "Sweet dreams, sweetheart."

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **AN: So, it's officially my birthday this Sunday and I wanted to give you guys a gift. Remember I told you guys the chapter wasn't over? well, here's the rest of it.  
Thanks for being awesome and I owned someone a sneak peak because they guessed right! I'll get to that!  
Have fun reading!  
AYEN!**


	10. Inside information

-.-

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Edward or Bella... any of the characters, really... not even the dirt on the silver Volvo... but I like to play with them a little bit...**

 **So, this is the beta-ed version... Thanks a million to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for helping me with this story!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Chapter 9: Inside information

BPOV

I watched as Edward started to fall asleep with a smile on my face. It was a crazy Saturday. At first, I had to convince Charlie that it was all homework that drove me here to the Cullen house. He was sure I was here on a date with Edward because I still had the rose drawing in my room. Whatever, Dad, it wasn't a date. Then I couldn't sleep well because I was so excited to come and work with Edward. He was so organized and original while working that it was perfect for my mess. Alice texted me the address and told me Edward was excited to see me. Yay!

I have to admit I was a little freaked out when he opened the door and I saw the oxygen machine on his little backpack and the cannula on his nose, but he assured me he was okay, so we went to work right away. After working for more than four hours without realizing it, and it's not like we had to deliver that project on Monday, we decided to take a break with Esme's awesome cookies and her incredible garden and I got to learn Edward and Alice's story. It was so sad that they lost their parents on Christmas Eve, and what made it worse was that Edward felt guilty for what happened. It was not his fault at all, it was just a horrible accident and he carried that guilt for years. It must be awful to feel that way and I swore to myself that I would find a way to make him realize that.

I'm forgetting to recall the most important part of it all! Then we kissed. It was like I imagined in my head and I imagined it a lot! He was sweet and his lips were so soft. It tasted like cookies and it was like a kaleidoscope went off behind my eyelids. It was perfect. Except that it ended too soon.

After he showed me the library—cue swoon—and his room and told me about Mike 'dick-on-a-stick' Newton, he started to get tired but didn't seem to care as long as I was there. I told Charlie that Esme invited me for dinner and that I would be home after that. He reminded me that my curfew was eleven sharp.

Dinner was a fun affair when Alice and Esme started to share stories about all of them as kids. But as we finished dinner Edward started to fall asleep, and Esme, with a smile, picked everything up and left us to go to the kitchen. I saw his eyes close and kissed his forehead and whispered, "Sweet dreams, sweetheart," and turned to leave when I caught Alice staring at us with a sad smile on her face.

"Did you know he practically had to beg Dad to let him get out of bed today?" she said, and I frowned.

"I didn't know it was that bad," I confessed while sitting beside her on the piano bench.

"Did he tell you the story?" I nodded "All of it?" I nodded again. She gaped. "Okay, he finally did it."

"Alice, he told me from his point of view. He also said you told him the story from when he was in the hospital."

She smiled sadly again. "Yeah, well. He told you about the fire and us trying to get Mom and Dad, right?" She looked down at her hand and didn't wait for an answer. "Well, when the roof collapsed, Edward told me to run outside and get help. I tried, I really did, but I passed out and woke up at the hospital with an oxygen mask on my face and a nurse telling me I should stay still while injecting me with some sedative. I remember looking around and seeing Edward lying limply on the bed next to mine and the doctors yelling that they were losing him." A tear fell on her hand and I hugged her. "I don't mean to sound sappy or like a bad drama show, but there's not a minute of my life that I haven't shared with Edward. Everything. The good and the bad. All of it. And all I could think at that moment was that I couldn't lose him."

"You didn't, Alice. He's here with us."

"Yeah, but I was close to losing him twice. First that night and then during surgery to repair his vocal cords and his throat. He coded and the doctors put him in a coma to let his body recover. He was like that for two weeks. He couldn't attend Mom and Dad's funeral, even if I'm glad he didn't. I wanted to sleep at the hospital but Esme always made me return to the hotel room they rented. But I was there first thing in the morning to talk to him like he could hear me." She looked at me then, her eyes full of tears. "When he came out of the coma, he was weak and he cried when we told him what happened. I still have the scar from the fire." She showed me her hand and it was marred with a scar. I shivered just to think how much that must have hurt.

"Alice, I have a question. Edward told me something and it doesn't quite add up… why does he think it was his fault? The whole fire?"

"Oh, he told you that, too. Well, the police officer that was in charge of the investigation told Carlisle that the fire started in the living room where there was a dead circuit and the whole electric system went haywire. Edward just heard about the lights and thought it was his fault. But honestly, it was a bomb waiting to explode. Still, he carries the guilt with him."

We saw him switch sides on the bed and Alice made motions for me to follow her. We went to a different door close to Edward's room and there was clearly an art studio with an amazing view of the Cullen's backyard and the river behind it. Alice moved to sit by the window but I wasn't done with the questions.

"Okay, so that solves the guilt issue. Alice, the health problem… it's serious, isn't it?" She looked at me and nodded slowly. "And he knows it?"

"He knows part of it. He doesn't want to hear the whole of it from Carlisle or any of the other doctors. It was bad right after the fire. For a couple of months, he couldn't breathe properly without oxygen. But it was getting better until he tried to do sports like six months ago. He passed out during PE and Coach Clapp called Carlisle. He was in the hospital for a week." I gasped and Alice looked at me. "Yeah, since then he gets these weird coughing spasms and sometimes they're so bad he passes out—like yesterday."

"So, it's getting worse," I mused out loud. Alice nodded.

"Carlisle is actually taking him to do some scans on Monday. It's probably nothing but he wants to make sure he's not going to need to stay in the hospital or anything like that." Alice got up and went to the side of the room where a small table was full with stacks of paper and picked one. She came to my side and stood in front of me. "I know Emmett will do this soon but I wanted to be the first one. He's all I have, he's my twin, the other part of my soul. I would be incomplete if he didn't exist. He cares about you, so please, don't hurt him. I don't want to see him blown to pieces again."

She showed me the piece of paper she had and it was a picture of me. Well, a drawing, more precisely. I was laughing in the cafeteria. It was so detailed, I was mesmerized.

"He wears his heart on his sleeve and paints a better world. The world he sees. Don't destroy that for him, Bella."

I don't plan to do that at all, Alice. I want him to show me his world… I want to be a part of that world.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **AN: So, hi. Here's the new chapter. I apologize again for not updating last week. I was a busy week and a shitty weekend so, yeah...  
Hopefully, you guys enjoy this chapter and, as always, if you see any mistakes, let me know to fix them!  
Have fun!  
PD: I'm gonna ban all guest reviews just because...**

 **AYEN!**


	11. Panic

-.-

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Edward or Bella... any of the characters, really... not even the dirt on the silver Volvo... but I like to play with them a little bit...**

 **So, this is the beta-ed version... Thanks a million to MeteorOnAMoonlessNight for helping me with this story!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Chapter 10: Panic**

 **BPOV**

Our life kept the steady rhythm it had so far. We went to school; had lunch together, laughed with our friends, avoided idiots _cough, Newton, cough_. Edward actually went to the doctor every two weeks, as Carlisle's suggested, to get checked and every once in awhile he walked the school grounds with the little cannula on his nose... _He even named it Bob… DORK!_

Besides school, I actually spent a lot of time with the Cullens. Every time Charlie saw me running to get my things so I could go to Edward's house, he laughed and joked about how I was going to break something if I didn't learn to be organized. _Well, not gonna happen in this lifetime, Dad!_ But I didn't mind his teasing as long as he let me hang out with Edward. Even if he hadn't met him yet, he was happy with me being happy. _Yup, my dad rocks, let's face it!_

Edward… _sigh,_ he's a dream. I steal kisses here and there. We hold hands and share secret smiles. When he looks at me and smiles, I forget about everything else in the world around me. Everything just… disappears. Nothing else matters but him. Alice would joke around making gagging sounds until I pointed out that she makes goo-goo eyes at Jasper everyday and she stopped. Nothing could stop Emmett, though. Not even Rosalie. Not Carlisle and Esme. But, it was really okay.

Today was Friday and Edward was going to come to my house for dinner. I was freaking out all week, but he assured me he wanted to be there with me. I was even more of a mess than normal. I couldn't even find my Biology book before school. I grunted while throwing a few things around.

"What the hell, Bells? I found this in the kitchen, kid." Charlie appeared with my book in his hand. I sighed and took it. He smiled at me. "Damn, this boy must be really important. I might clean my weapons tonight, since I'm going hunting with Billy tomorrow."

"Don't you dare, Dad. I'm freaking out enough already," I grunted while grabbing a pop-tart. "Play nice, Dad."

"Be glad I like Carlisle and the kid's not a punk or it would be worse." I glared at him and he smiled. "Don't worry, Bells. I'll behave. I promise." I didn't say anything else, just gave him a kiss on the cheek and left to get in my truck and go to school.

I always used to be late to school, but now it was important for me that I got there early enough. _It was a little more time I got to spend with Edward._ I got there and went to the Jeep where I knew all of them would be. I sneaked around and wrapped my arms around Edward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He turned around and smiled at me. I loved his smiles, because they gave a light to his face that make him even more beautiful than ever.

"Good morning to you, too," he said, and turned so he could hug me back. I waved at the rest of them and Jazz elbowed me with a smile.

"Thank goodness you're here. Now Rainbow Dash can stop asking about you every five damn seconds!" The rest of the group laughed at Jasper's words, Edward scowled, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Rainbow Dash? Seriously, Jazz?" I wondered with amusement; he shrugged.

"Our little cousins love My Little Pony. Jazz is always stuck watching it with them on Christmas," explained Rosalie, and Jasper grunted.

"I tell you, that shit is brainwashing material!" Now even Edward and I were laughing. Alice brushed away her tears and put her hand on Jasper's arm.

"Come on, Twilight Sparkle. Let's get moving. The bell's about to ring."

Everyone got to business as my stomach filled with butterflies when Edward grabbed my hand on our way to homeroom. _Yeah, that's a nice way to start a day!_

The day flew by and suddenly we were saying goodbye to the guys and Edward was in my car on the way to my house. I was a nervous wreck once again, even when he smiled at me.

"What's going on, sweetheart?" he asked and grabbed my hand. I sighed. "You're nervous since this morning; I want to know what's wrong."

"I want everything to be perfect," I whispered, and he squeezed my hand. "I want the two guys that mean the most to me to get along."

"Who says we won't? Unless he pulls a gun on me and I pass out." I giggled at that, remembering my dad's 'threat' that morning. "He's your dad _and_ the chief! I'll do my best to make everything perfect for you, I promise." He kissed my hand and I smiled.

"I know you will. Everything will be perfect, you know why?" He shook his head. "Because you'll be there. Done."

I was making dinner while Edward talked to me from the kitchen island. My dad was meant to arrive any time, so I was trying to finish everything before he got there. The chicken was almost ready and Edward asked for the bathroom just as Charlie arrived.

"Hello, Bells. Smells good."

"Dinner is almost ready, Dad. I'm gonna go call Edward so we can eat, okay? Take the chicken out of the oven in a couple of minutes, please."

He grunted in response and I went to find Edward. I saw my room's door open so I went there. I found him looking at the pictures I had on my wall. My mom with me in Colorado. Watching the sunset in Florida. Skiing in Maine. My dad and I fishing with Billy and Jacob at La Push. And also— _blush_ —his picture. Alice gave me one she took of us at his house. We were laughing and carefree and I didn't think twice before adding it to my wall next to his drawing. He turned around and saw me there and smiled at me.

"Sorry, I didn't know which door was the bathroom."

"Be thankful it was my room and not Charlie's." He blushed and I giggled. "I'm kidding."

"I know. These pictures are so cool, though. You traveled a lot."

"I told you, my mom loved to move around. I never finished a year in the same school I started it." I hugged him from behind and planted a kiss on his shoulder. "It was cool but it started to get old when I grew up."

Suddenly, we heard a muffled curse and "Bella!" from downstairs. I left Edward so I could run down and see what happened to Charlie, Edward following much more slowly than my frantic run. I saw Charlie with a burning towel in his hand trying to put out a fire. I ran to his side and grabbed a couple of glasses of water from the sink and tried with him to put out the fire.

"Bella, is everything okay?" Edward asked as he came into the kitchen. I was going to tell him to wait for me in the living room, but his eyes widened when he saw what was happening and he backed up until he was against the kitchen wall on the opposite side.

He was breathing so fast that I could see him trying to get some air to his lungs; I tried to get to him but he moved again and I didn't want to make it worse. Charlie saw it too and tried to reassure him. I remembered that he told me he was afraid of fire because of what happened with his parents. He sat on the floor with his head between his legs trying to breathe while his body shuddered with coughs. I went to his side and tried to help him breathe better, soothing him while Charlie ended the fire and turned the stove off.

"Edward, you need to calm down, sweetheart. You're gonna pass out. There's no more fire." He looked at me but kept coughing, then I remembered something Alice said before we left school. "Dad, go get his backpack. It's in the living room. There's a small oxygen tank there." Charlie went quickly and I tried again with Edward. "Come on, sweetheart, you're okay. Everything is okay. Come on, let's get you to the sofa."

I struggled to lift him up but I managed, so I guided him to the couch and made him sit there while Charlie struggled with the oxygen and the cannula. But he got it right in no time and we put it on Edward's nose as soon as possible.

"Lay down, kid. You need to calm your breathing." Charlie was trying to help us but he was kind of worried. He looked at me. "Do I need to call Carlisle?"

"No!" Edward answered before a coughing fit took over. Then he fixed the oxygen levels and lay back on the couch.

"I'll get you some water, kid. Don't move for now, okay?" Edward nodded, and after patting my shoulder, went back to the kitchen. Edward looked at me and I could tell that, even if he wasn't 100% okay again, he was better than a couple of minutes ago.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry, sweetheart."

"I just freaked out in front of your dad."

"Well, I freak out in front of my dad every morning before school. Don't worry about it, he's used to it." He looked at me and scoffed. "Really, Edward. You're scared of fire and Charlie set the kitchen on fire. It's okay, honey."

"No, it's not."

"Okay, for you it's not. For me it's okay. So stop complaining." I brushed the hair from his face. "Are you feeling better, now?"

"I just ruined your dinner."

"You didn't ruin anything, kid. It was me that thought it would be nice to play with fire," Charlie said, putting a bottle of water in Edward's hand. "I'm gonna go serve dinner, if I didn't burn it all."

"Like he said, you didn't ruin anything." Edward looked at me dubiously. "I'm serious. But you need to take it easy now, or I'm the one who's going to call Carlisle."

"Okay," he pouted and I had to kiss him right there. I smiled against his lips knowing that his panic attack was over.

"I'm entering the room now, so keep it PG-13, you two."

We giggled and he hugged me. _It could have been a lot worse…_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **A/N: I can't tell anyone how sorry I am for the delay... real life caught up with me and almost killed me! ;) But, at least here's a chapter. I'll probably get changed a little when I have time to review it or it will be beta'ed... but, here it is!  
Hope you guys are still with this story and... Hopefully, next Wednesday, I'll be here again!  
See ya!**

 **AYEN!**


	12. A twirl of snow

**-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Chapter 11: A twirl of snow…**

 **BPOV**

It was almost time for the school to give us a break. Seriously though, it was that time of the year where everything is merry… The snow was thick on the ground and we were on the last two days before Christmas break and we were waiting on the cafeteria for some sort of announcement from the principal. Even when we were indoors, Edward was bundled in a warm sweater and a black scarf that covered part of his face. He got worse over the last few days and Carlisle wasn't taking any risks. We watched over him just in case we needed to take him to the hospital or call the Cullens. He was pale and coughing a lot but tried to hide it when we were together.

The principal went to the center of the cafeteria and everyone got quiet, I snored lightly because, seriously, what's the worst he could announce? _He could make you come to school next week too…_ I shook my head and rested it against Edward's shoulder. I felt him trembling slightly and I turned to look him in the eye…

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I'm just cold."

"We're inside and you are all bundled like a snowman…" he chuckled lightly "Really, let me know if you don't feel okay and then I'll drive you home"

"I'm fine. It's just the weather…"

"Does this always happen to you…?"

"Well, it does, after… you know. I'm always cold no matter what. I actually spend the nights by the fireplace just to keep warm. Esme found me the first winter I spent at their house and almost had a panic attack. They were looking for me all over the place"

"Why didn't they ask Alice?"

"Who do you think kept him in the sofa all night?" Alice said with a smile "That's why Esme was so scared. She couldn't find either of us and Emmett was snoring in his room oblivious to everything"

"Hey! I don't snore!" Emmett protested and Rosalie snorted.

"Right. Keep telling yourself that, Emmy boo"

"Rosie. You tell them, I don't snore"

"Emmett doesn't snore… he rocks the house with his breathing"

We all laughed while Emmett sulked. We were interrupted by the static of the microphone and the voice of Principal Greene greeting the student body. I wanted to tune him out but couldn't. _God, his voice is so… annoying!_

"Tomorrow is our last day at Forks High for this amazing year. We wanted to make it special, so the classes will be until noon. Then, a really nice gallery will be presented at the gym. From the gardening course, the journalism and the art classes, the professors all provided enough works to elaborate this small gallery and it will be a way to see your talent of course, and also you'll be able to enjoy the day with your friends before the break. Your teachers will announce at the last period who's going to participate in this project tomorrow. Have fun, everyone."

"Well, that was interesting" said Jasper with a slight twirl to his accent

"What's interesting is who's taking Gardening as an elective…" said Rose with a shake of her head "I mean, I could do it for fun, sure. But what happens if the plant doesn't grow? Bad grades? Too risky"

I agreed with her but I was taking Art, for Christ' sake. I was pretty sure I couldn't say anything about anyone in the Gardening class. I went to the line to get some food and saw slices of chocolate cake. _It looks soooooo good!_ I got two and went back to the table. Alice was trying to convince Edward to draw some sort of dress she had on her phone but her twin wasn't having it.

"Please, Edward? I wanna have it on paper. I wanna recreate it adding my own touch and it's a pain to have I on my phone!"

"Do it yourself, Alice. You draw your own designs all the time"

"Exactly! _My_ own designs. I can't draw a design from a different person, you know that." Edward wasn't having it, so she retorted to blackmail "Come on, I'll buy you a chocolate cake. I won't tell Esme you were having sweets at school unsupervised"

"Find another bargain chip, you devil pixie." I said while placing my tray with our cakes in the table in front of Edward. He laughed and Alice scowled.

"Bellaaaaaaa"

"Nope. Leave him alone, Alice"

She sulked big time, so we left the cafeteria as soon as the bell rang and went through Bio without incident. Being the last few days before the break, Mr. Banner didn't make us do anything besides reading a few texts for next semester. Edward doodled on his notebook after reading and I wrote a few lines for my Advance Literature class. I wanted to be sure to be able to review it when I was free of school. Edward was still shivering so I passed my arm around his back and tried to give him a little warm back. He smiled at me but ended in a coughing fit and the bell rang. We needed to get to Art. I grabbed our things and Edward's hand and headed to Art class. Miss Sue was sitting at the front desk with a huge smile on her face and waving in to everyone. Edward led us to our desks and we waited for Miss Sue to start.

"Ok, guys. I hope you all heard Mr. Greene earlier when he explained the Gallery Show we're having tomorrow. Of course, I had to summit some artwork from this class for it. I chose several pieces that are unique and very artistic. Miss Weber, for example, with her rendition of the forest" Angela, a shy girl with big rimmed glasses blushed from a desk at the front "then there's Mr. Brown with his abstract skyline of New York City…"

She kept babbling on and on about different pieces and people and how artistic they were… _If she doesn't mention Edward I'm so gonna yell a few colorful and artistic words to her…_ Just when I was selecting which words exactly in my mind I tune her in again when I heard Edward's name.

"… and I hope Mr. Cullen doesn't mind that I chose 4 of his art projects to be exposed at the gallery." Edward smiled and shook his head making Miss Sue smile even more "I suppose you have to tell some people they will be part of the gallery so they don't be so shocked tomorrow" I looked at Edward but he wasn't meeting my eyes. _What are you hiding, Cullen?_ "Make sure to bring the projects I told you tomorrow so we can add them to the Gallery"

"Of course, Miss Sue. Will do."

I tuned the teacher off again and kept staring at Edward. I don't know why but I was kind of trying to read his mind. I know he was an amazing artist so I wasn't shocked that he got that many projects in but, why wasn't he meeting my eyes?

The hour passed by quickly and he got up to say goodbye to Miss Sue and then I grabbed Edward's hand again and started to head to the truck. I was having dinner with the Cullens since Charlie was working late today, and of course I was driving Edward.

"Which projects are you going to bring for the gallery thingy?"

"The gallery thingy?" he laughed and I tugged at his hand "Miss Sue asked for some specific ones, so…"

"Which ones?" I pressed and he shook his head "Edward!"

"You're gonna know it tomorrow…"

"I wanna know it now!" He laughed again and got in the truck. I followed and we started the way to the Cullen house. "I don't understand why you can't tell me"

"I gonna tell you about one. Just one, okay?" I nodded, eager to get some details "One is the portrait of the 6 of us. Remember the one where I added parts of our personalities?" I nodded again with a smile, it was one of my favorite drawings ever "Well, she wants that one"

"And the others?"

"Bella!"

"Oh, come on! I just wanna know which ones are yours so I can brag about my awesome artistic boyfriend"

He laughed and looked at me "Oh, Bella! How much I love you…" _Wait, he said what?!_

I pressed on the breaks as soon as his laughter stopped and turned to look at him. He kept his eyes on the window and wouldn't look at me.

 _Edward loves me?_

"You… love me?" I whispered and he turned around. His cheeks and ears were pink. _Aw, he can blush too!_ "You just said you love me…"

"Is that something bad?" he asked in a whisper

"No. It's just… it's the first time you tell me you love me…"

"And I meant it…"

I looked at him and a car behind us honked so loudly that made me jump and give the other driver the finger while starting the car again and turning into the Cullen's property. Edward was quiet and I knew it was because of what he said and that I didn't answer… I parked the truck and Edward got out of it and started to get into the house when I knew I had to stop him.

"Edward, wait!"

He stopped and looked at me. The snow was falling a lot quicker now and I was bundled in my winter clothes looking ridiculous.

"Bella, we should get inside. It's freezing"

"Come here or I'll turn around and go home right now, Cullen!" He sighed but came to my side and I wrapped my arms around him. I had to bend my neck almost all the way backwards so I could look at his face "Silly, Edward. Do you honestly think I don't love you, too?" he looked at me with those pretty little green eyes open wide "I just didn't know how to tell you…"

I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him. He tasted of chocolate and coffee and his nose was cold but it was perfect. I pressed my head against his chest once we stopped kissing and wished we could stay that way forever… however, Edward's lungs had different ideas and he started coughing so bad that I had to fetch a handkerchief from his bag and handle it to him with a bottle of water. He coughed a couple more times into it and when he put it away his eyes opened wide. He went to hide it quickly but I caught a flash of red on the pristine white fabric and my heart stopped.

"Come on, Edward. Let's get inside" _So your father can check on you and explain why are you coughing up blood now_ …

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I was about to eat my bagel before I had to rush out, since I was already late for school, even if it was the last day before the break, when the house phone rang, making me jump. Charlie snickered before taking the phone.

"Hello?" my father said while holding his coffee mug that said 'trust me: I'm a cop' "Oh, hello Edward. No, she's still here" I ran to take the phone from his hand and he muttered _"teenagers"_ before leaving the kitchen.

"Edward?"

" _Hi, love"_ his voice was raspy, like he had a cold and stopped to cough before speaking again _"I just wanted to let you know that I won't be at school today before the gallery show. Alice is taking my art projects so they can be added to the gallery"_ more coughs followed and I was getting nervous.

"Are you okay? What's going on?"

 _"I'm fine, love. I think I just got the flu or something..."_

"You... you got the flu? How?" I knew that, with his lung problems, even a mild cold could be dangerous and my mind flashed to that red splash on his handkerchief the day before.

 _"Don't worry, Bella. My dad is checking everything is cool even as we speak"_

"Can I still come over to your house after school? Or do you need to rest?" I was actually worried because, even though Edward missed enough school with his health issues. I couldn't help it. "Are you coming to the gallery show at all?"

 _"I'll try to be there, love."_ he stopped to cough again _"I'll do my best even if I have to carry Bob"_

"I'll carry it for you, if you want. If you can't come I'll be there by 3, I promise" I could hear his heavy breathing over the line "Get some oxygen and rest, okay? I love you, sweetheart"

"Love you, too"

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

I was getting anxious about getting more information about Edward but Alice and Emmett weren't very helpful. Emmett just repeated what Edward said over the phone and Alice, while protecting Edward's art projects, told me Carlisle was trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Alice, will he be okay?"

She sighed and hugged me "I hope so, Bella" whispering in my ear.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

With Edward's health in my mind all day, I didn't even try to catch his artwork before the gallery. Not that Alice wanted to show me, by the way. She reminded me that Edward wanted it to be a surprise and that she wasn't going to spoil it.

When we were directed to go to the gym, I couldn't help but hope that Edward would be there. What was the point on exposing his art if he was too sick to see it?

I grabbed my bag and slowly went to the gym. I could hear Mr. Greene talking with someone very animatedly and that someone had a really melodic and familiar voice…

 _CARLISLE!_

I ran to the doors of the gym and there they were. Esme was hugging Edward and Carlisle was explaining something to the principal with a little smile on his face. Edward looked my way and I tried to get to him faster when I saw his smile. I also tried to be gentle when I hugged him.

"I think someone missed you, Edward" Esme joked while I tried to watch her while I was still holding Edward.

"You can't imagine how much, Esme…" Edward laughed softly and I searched his face "Are you doing better now?"

"I'm doing better, love. I didn't want to miss this" he had the cannula on his nose but that wasn't a weird sight. Not anymore.

"Can I see your artwork now?" he laughed and nodded.

He directed me to a corner of the gym where the art class had their little expo going on and as soon as we got there I knew which one was Edward's. It was a picture of me, in the snow. I had my head thrown backwards and was feeling the snow on my face. It was the first snowfall of the year and I was so excited I ran outside of the Cullen's house and just felt the snow on my face and hands. Edward captured with so much detail that I could even see the scar on my arm. It was perfect and I could now understand why he didn't want to tell me about all this.

"I hope you don't mind. If I told you this was going to be here you would have flipped" he said slowly and watching my face.

"It's… perfect" I looked at him and smiled but his smile didn't reach his eyes… "What?"

"There's more…"

He directed my eyes to a central piece of the show and I didn't get it at first, because it didn't seem like a painting but I got closer and… it was my face, from the side, but made only of sentences written in different colors and sizes. And when I read it I knew it was from one short story I had to make for Literature and Edward simply loved it. "This is amazing, Edward… how did you do it?"

"Remember the one Miss Sue said it was the one that opened her eyes to the new aspect of art or something like that? Well, I wanted to do something different and that came out. You like it?"

"Like it? I love it. You are amazing, you know that, right?" he blushed and I kissed him quickly.

The other two were the one he did on the first art class of the group and our personalities and the other was a picture of him and Alice, she was laughing carefree and he was just watching her with a smile on his face. _My boyfriend is awesome…_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The show was a success and we were on the way to the Cullens at three. As soon as we got there, everyone started talking about all the good criticism that everyone gave to Edward's work while Alice returned the pictures to his studio, all but one.

"Bella? I want you to have this one…" he said and gave me the picture made with words. I shook my head "It was yours from the beginning. So, please, take it as an early Christmas gift, if you like"

I couldn't say no to him so, I got it and kissed him softly before Emmett started to clear his throat and make kissing noises at us.

Edward went to sit on the sofa and I went to help Esme in the kitchen. Alice was preparing everything while the others went to change clothes.

"Alice, ask your brother if he wants some salad too. Besides the sandwich. He didn't eat much yesterday or this morning…"

Alice went to the family room and I started to make the sandwiches when we heard Alice screaming for Carlisle. I dropped everything and ran to their side and saw Edward lying on the sofa coughing violently while Alice tried to support his head. Emmett's huge form came to our side and raised his head and as soon as he did that, Edward tried to open his mouth to get more air and we gasped when a thin line of blood came out of his mouth. As another coughing fit started, Carlisle told Emmett to get him in the car and Edward passed out.

My vision was blurry and I don't remember how but I was inside Carlisle's car and stroking Edward's hair. The tears were streaming down my face because even I knew that, if Edward was coughing up blood it wasn't good.

 _Please… let him be okay…_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 ** _AN: I know. I suck. I'm so sorry for leaving this story hanging but real life is a pain in the ass and I had some problems that I had to fix before I could start writing again. This is not beta-ed so all mistakes are my responsability. I just wanted to bring you guys something to ask for forgiveness and see if there was someone here still... *hides behind computer*_**

 ** _Anyway, hope you like it. See anything funny? Let me know. And next chapter will be here soon, I promise._**

 ** _By the way, I'm starting with a new idea. Royalward is my new obsession and if anyone wants to pre-read it or beta-ed my new story send me a DM._**

 ** _Love ya!_**

 ** _AYEN_**


	13. Steady beep

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **-.-.-.-.-**

 **Chapter 12: Steady beep…**

 **BPOV**

The walls of the waiting room at the hospital held no interest to me. But I kept staring at one of them. Counting the tiles. Seeing where the pattern failed. I could hear Alice sobbing next to Jasper while he held her in his arms. Emmett kept pacing back and forward, Rosalie long forgotten on her chair. I tried to keep looking at him but, when he pulled at his hair, I had to look away. It reminded me how Edward did that a lot when he was frustrated or confused and I couldn't stand it. Emmett then growled, attracting everyone's attention.

"Where's dad? We need information!"

"Emmett, calm down. Your dad must be trying to get some insight. Stop pacing, please" Rosalie said while looking at her boyfriend with sad eyes.

"I can't calm down. Edward must be okay." Alice sobbed louder at his words and he stopped "I'm sorry, Short Stuff. I'm just…"

"Nervous… I know. I can't lose him either, Em" She replied and my heart constricted in my chest.

Esme came back into the room then with several Styrofoam cups and started handling them to everyone until she came and sat beside me with two of said cups. "Here, Bella. A little coffee"

"Thanks, Esme. But I can't…"

"You need to drink something. It's been hours since you ate…"

I grabbed the cup but knew deep down that, if I tried to take any, I would probably end up throwing it back up. When I saw Emmett stop his pacing again and prepared myself for his growing frustration, a set of footsteps made us stand up. Carlisle and a woman with long black hair, tanned skin and green eyes stood there. If she didn't have the white coat, she wouldn't guess she was a doctor at all. Carlisle's hair stuck up in different directions and he was trying to keep it all together for his family' sake but I could tell he was suffering as well.

"Everyone, this is Dr. Zafrina Kachiri. She's been Edward's doctor since he moved here. Dr. Kachiri, these are Emmett and Alice, Edward's cousin and his twin. Jasper and Rosalie Hale, his friends from school. And Bella, his girlfriend." Carlisle introduced us all and she smiled slightly at us.

"Too bad I couldn't meet you all under better circumstances" she said and then went serious all over again. Emmett couldn't handle subtlety so he went right to the point.

"How's Edward? What happened?"

"Your cousin is stable right now. We're keeping sedated for now to give his body time to recover." That didn't explain anything except that, for now, Edward was okay. "We did some studies and found an edema on his right lung. That's what provoked the blood and the difficult to breathe"

"An edema?" Alice asked in a whisper. Dr. Kachiri smiled.

"It is an accumulation of fluid in the tissue and air space of the lung. In his case, since he caught the flu, there was a little infection and blood there. So, when it ruptured, it led to the attack."

"Is this because of the fire?" Emmett asked, subdued now that he was getting answers.

"Yes, in a way. His lungs are way weaker than a normal lung would be. Especially because of the chemicals found and treated on his lungs when he was little. So it's easier to get infections and these kind of complications for him"

Everyone stayed quiet after that, so we tried to process everything. But I had to know. "Is he okay? When can we see him?"

"He's stable. We put him in a coma to help his body heal because he was so agitated. He was having respiratory failure so we had to intubate him to help him breathe. He's in the ICU but we'll monitor him for a couple of hours and, if nothing changes, we'll move him to a room for the night where a few of you can stay with him.

"I have to see him" whispered Alice from Jasper's arms.

"You will, as soon as we move him to his room. He's receiving treatment as we speak and we'll make sure he's well cared of. I suggest you guys go home to charge batteries. It could be a long night" she suggested with a smile and left to a chorus of thanks from us.

Alice immediately went to sit again and I did the same. Jasper and Emmett looked at us and sighed.

"You won't go home, will you?" Jasper asked Alice, kneeling in front of her.

"No. He could need me. We've never been apart and I need to make sure he's okay" she said looking into his eyes and he nodded.

"Do you need anything from home? We could go get you guys some stuff for the night…" suggested Rosalie.

"I'll go. Get some clothes and stuff. For Edward too, he'll need it" announced Emmett and then went and hugged Alice "He'll be fine, Short Stuff. He has to be" Alice didn't say anything and Emmett came next to me "Bella, you need to call Charlie. He'll wonder why you aren't home yet. It's late." I nodded. I didn't even remember to call my dad. "Do it soon so we can go by your house to pick some clothes for you too." he then squeezed my shoulder "Come on, Bella. He'll come back to us. I guaranty you that"

I tried to smile but probably failed. Jasper saw it and tried to cheer me up "Yeah, Bella. Now that he finally told you that he loves you, Edward won't be away for too long. He'll be like a fly next to you"

I smiled for real this time "I think this is the first time I've heard you call him Edward"

"Well, don't get used to it, darling. I promise you won't hear it a lot"

They left and I went to call Charlie, let him know what was going on and told him I would be staying here and Emmett and Jasper were picking some stuff for me. He told me not to worry and that he would pack a bag for me and would be here in the morning to check on Edward. I tried to be aware of everyone around me but couldn't be for long.

 _We were trying to get some homework done in the kitchen while Esme baked some goodies. Alice was telling a story about a girl in her class that almost made her experiment in Biology explode by adding the wrong component making us all laugh with her craziness. I turned around and saw that it was snowing for the first time this year._

 _I hopped out of my chair and opened the door to the backyard and stayed there, under the snow. I loved to feel the snow on my face. I could see Alice and Emmett running outside too and trying to pack the little snow that was sticking to the ground. I turned around with a smile and saw Edward with his arms crossed leaning on the door grinning down at me. I beckon him to join me but he shakes his head still grinning and I just look at him until I feel the hit of a snowball on the back of my head and see Emmett whistling away._

 _That started a war that Edward and Esme enjoyed while bundled up with a heavy blanket from the porch. The laughter carried away and we were so carefree… I went to Edward's side but couldn't reach him no matter how much I walked… suddenly everything went to black._

"Bella…" Alice was trying to wake me up and I looked at her with sleepy eyes

"I'm awake. What's going on?"

"Edward is in a room now. We can go see him." she told me and I shot up from my chair so fast that my head spun for a minute.

"Okay, let's go then."

Carlisle stopped us, alongside Esme before we could get inside the room. "I must warn you: he's still in a coma, because Dr. Kachiri wants to give him time to recover. And there's a lot of tubes and stuff on him"

"So what? We just want to see him, Dad" Alice said while trying to push him away from the door.

"It's important, Mary Alice. I know how he looks right now but, just keep in mind that he's getting better, okay?"

I nodded. And then he opened the door and the steady beep of the machine tracking his heartbeat makes me look up and gasp. There, on the bed was my Edward. There was a tube down his throat and one from his side. And IV was steadily dripping medicine to him and he was pale as hell. I moved to his side and took the hand that didn't have the IVs and hold it for a while as I stared at his face. I could hear the rest whispering around me but I didn't care, I was with Edward and he has to get better. I put my nose to his cheek in my own version of an Eskimo's kiss and whispered in his ear. "You need to get better, sweetheart. I need you. Your family needs you. You have to get better so I'm able to give you a kiss again. I'll be here, by your side. I'll always be here, Edward. Always"

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **AN: Well, hello. First of all, I wanted to apologize for being so late with this chapter. Real life is awful and, as much as I wanted to be here every single day writing, I can't since I have bills to pay so... Also, I wanted to thank everyone that nominated and voted for this story for the FanFic Awards. We didn't win, but it doesn't even matter. Third, a lot of people asked me if this story is HEA and YES! I'm not able to do anything serious to anyone here. I love them too much, I just make them suffer a little. Hopefully, I'll have time to write another chapter soon, and this is not beta-ed, so any mistakes are mine... sorry!**


	14. Green Iris

**Chapter 13: Green iris…**  
 **BPOV**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Three days later, I sat besides Edward's bed while doing some reading and trying to make quotes since I would be needing this book for English class. Edward would too so, thus the quotes and notes. He was still in a coma but, according to Dr. Kachiri, he was improving every day. He was almost breathing on his own and if everything goes to plan, they would try to stop the medications keeping him in a coma and see if he comes around okay. I kept talking to him, trying to tell him what was going on around him but it wasn't much as I didn't actually leave the hospital at all.

The door opened and Charlie peeked his head in and smiled at me. "How's the boy today, Bells?"

"Getting better, dad. At least his lips aren't blue anymore. And the doctor removed the drain tube from his side and stitched him up"

"That's good, baby. Is he waking up soon?"

"Hopefully. Dr. Kachiri is going to check if that option is possible today."

"Good for him, baby" He smiled at me and patted Edward's leg before turning to me. "I wanted to check on you before going to the station today, see if you wanted to go have some food…" I shook my head and he sighed "I knew the answer to that. I'll bring you some lunch later and we can eat at the cafeteria if you want. I haven't seen your face in days, Bells. Just these short visits and… I'm worried about you."

"I know, Dad. But I want to be here for Edward…"

"Because you love him…"

"I love him, yes. But he loves me too, and he needs me. I'll eat with you at lunch in the cafeteria, I promise. But I want to stay with Edward…"

"Okay, I won't make you leave… IF you promise to take care of yourself too…"

I smiled and hugged my dad before he announced he had to go to the station. Just when I was starting to get the hang on my reading, Dr Kachiri came and smiled at me.

"Hi, Bella. How are you this morning?"

"I'm good… are you here for what I think you are?"

"Yes. We already weaken his medication during the night and maybe he can wake up sometime today"

"Really?" I think my smile was going to break my face.

"Yes. So, keep an eye on him just in case, and press the button if you see any change, okay?"

"Of course. Thanks, Dr. Kachiri" She smiled and left the room. I turned to look at Edward and ran a hand through his hair

"You need to come back to me, sweetheart. I need to see your beautiful eyes and hear that amazing voice of yours."

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A little after, Alice and Emmett came and, after giving them the news and they tried to see if Edward was waking up, we settled around his bed while watching a really bad TV show where they were offering money to some contestants if they did crazy dares. _Should I add that very few got any money at all?_ Emmett kept commenting at the TV while Alice and I just laughed out loud.

"Oh, come on. There are people this stupid? He should have grabbed the green tile!" Emmett's voice boomed and Alice just shook her head while we laughed.

Suddenly, a beeping noise broke through the TV noise and we all turned around and saw the machines around Edward beeping and going nuts. Emmett left the room quickly while calling a nurse and Alice and I went to Edward's side. His hands were opening and closing quickly and Alice tried to calm him while speaking quietly in his ear. Dr Kachiri appeared on the door with Emmett right beside her.

"We don't know what's happening. The machines started beeping and…" I couldn't stop rambling and Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"It's okay, Bella. He's waking up. The machines are just noting the change in his breathing" Dr Kachiri said with a smile and Alice moved to the side so she could get to Edward. I took his hand in mine and kept looking at him. After checking the machines and Edward, the doctor looked at us with a smile "It won't be long now"

I could hear the doctor talking to Esme and Carlisle, going over stats and facts about Edward, but I couldn't keep my eyes away from his face. _Please, wake up, sweetheart. I miss your beautiful eyes and your sweet voice._ A couple of minutes later, his eyelids started moving and then he finally opened his eyes. I could hear a sigh of relief from everyone in the room. He started to roam his eyes around the room until they fell on mine and they opened wide and I knew he was panicking.

"Hey, sweetheart. It's okay. You're okay." I tried to keep him calm until Dr. Kachiri could check everything out. He grunted and I knew he was trying to speak. "You can't speak right now. You have a tube that was helping you breathe, honey. Don't exhaust yourself"

"Hi, Edward. You remember me, right?" Dr. Kachiri asked and he nodded lightly "Well, if you want, we can take care of that tube situation." He nodded again and looked at me "Let's do it, then"

We all stepped aside to give her some room to do what she had to do, and after she asked Edward to cough she removed the tube and gave Alice a cup with ice chips. Edward coughed again and winced.

"Sorry, you're going to be sore for a while there. But at least you can speak and you're awake and that's the most important thing ever. I'm gonna go find a nurse to take some samples for studies and I'll see you again in a couple hours"

We all thanked her and she left with a smile. Alice went to Edward's side and offered an ice chip which he took and looked at Carlisle.

"You want to know what happened, huh?" Edward nodded while sucking on the ice chip. "You collapsed at home and started coughing up blood so we brought you to the ER and Dr. Kachiri found an edema in your lung so she had to drain it. She kept you in an induced coma to be able to help your body recover faster"

"A…coma?" he rasped and I sighed in contempt because he was here with us again. "How… many?"

"Days?" I asked and he nodded while Alice offered a new chip "3 days, sweetheart" he looked at me like I lost my head and I nodded "We've keep you company here while you slept and healed"

"Why didn't you said anything that day, Edward?" it was the first thing out of Alice's mouth and Edward closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Alice" warned Emmett from the corner of the room.

"Didn't think… it would be… that bad… didn't want… to worry you…"

"Well, you worried us all right." He looked at her and nodded sadly "Don't do that to me again, twin"

"I'm sorry… Alice…" he looked at me and smiled "Hey…"

"Hey… you're gonna be okay, right?" he nodded and I smiled while giving him an Eskimo kiss "I love you"

"Love you… too"

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Edward went back to sleep a couple of minutes after having his tube removed and Alice and Emmett promised to keep him company while I had lunch with my dad. It was a pretty nice lunch date with sandwiches and soda and smiles. But I just wanted to return to my boyfriend's side and help him recover. So, I wasn't too sad when dad left me at the hospital's door with a hug and a promise to tell Edward to 'get better soon or else…' _Whatever that means…_

I found Alice and Emmett trying to decorate Edward's room with Christmas lights and a small Christmas tree that they put in the corner of the room and started to put ornaments in it. I checked the calendar and saw that tomorrow would be Christmas' Eve. I looked at Alice and she caught my eyes and smiled sadly at me.

"I thought it would be nice to put some holiday spirit into this damned hospital room" she said while hanging a soccer ball in the tree.

"It's nice… I hadn't even seen the date"

"I imagined. I told the Chief we were having a small dinner thingy here and he could accompany us if he wanted"

"Is that allowed?"

"Are you forgetting who my dad is?" retorted Emmett from the top of the tree "He can pull some strings and BAM, we have our thingy"

I smiled and nodded and went to take my seat besides Edward, hoping at least this Christmas' Eve I could make him feel loved, safe and happy.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **AN: I'm so sorry about the lack of updates but life is hectic and I can't even believe how hard it is to find time to write and make the chapters. Hopefully someone is still reading this.  
**

 **Btw, I'm starting a new story soon, and I need some beta readers and teaser babes... so, if anyone is interested, send me a PM.**

 **This is not Beta-ed, so any mistakes are mine... and sorry about them!**

 **Have fun!**

 **AYEN!**


	15. Info

p style="text-align: center;"strongAN: So, I come here today to let you guys know that I will update this story as soon as I can. I updated "Prince of Hearts" because the chapter was already written in my notebook. But this story is different. I need to focus and I can't do that right now. I'll try to update soon, I just hope I can./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongMy grandmother's health took a turn for the worse in the last week and... according to the doctors, we don't really know how much time we have left with her. So... my mental health is not the best right now to try and make a story awesome. And I apologize because I'm not the kind of person to let things unfinished. And I won't, just please give me some time to regroup my thoughts.../strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongHopefully I'll read you guys soon enough.../strong/p 


	16. Christmas Spirit

_**Chapter 14: Christmas Spirit**_

 _ **BPOV**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

I was sitting beside Edward while Emmett and Alice basically destroyed the whole hospital room with decorations. I wasn't sure how Edward was going to take it because of his relationship with Christmas and Christmas' Eve, but I wasn't going to be the one to point that detail out to Alice and Emmett because they seemed like they needed the distraction.

When they finished, they went to get the food and stuff from the Cullen's house and to let Carlisle and Esme know that the room was ready. I opted out and stayed where I was. I was trying to write something when I felt a tug on my hand. I turned and saw that Edward had his eyes open again.

"Hello there, sweetheart" he smiled and I brushed the hair away from his face "Are you feeling better?"

"My side… hurts… and my… throat" his voice was scratchy but I preferred that over silence.

"Your throat is hurt because of the tube that helped you breathe better. And your side is… well they had to drain the fluid and blood from your lung" He grimaced "It helped you so don't complain"

He looked around the room and saw the decorations "What's… all that?"

"Uh… your sister and your cousin… well…" he smiled and motioned for me to continue "They wanted to brighten up your room, I guess"

"What day… is it, Bella?" he asked and I wanted to hit someone – a Cullen with a taste for decorating or the one who helped her – because they left this part to me.

"Christmas' Eve, sweetheart" Edward closed his eyes and sighed. I could see his face changing to something somber and I didn't like that even one bit. I stroked his hand and whispered "It's going to be okay, Edward. I promise"

He didn't say anything else and I understood it. It was hard for him to get into words what this day meant for him. I knew he still felt guilty about his parents and the general sadness that came with knowing that, in a date for happiness, his family got destroyed. A knock distracted me from the patterns I was drawing on Edward's skin. Esme's head poked out with a smile

"Is everyone awake?" she asked and Edward smiled. I noticed a while ago that Edward couldn't help but smile at Esme every time she gave him one of her 'mother smiles' as Emmett called them. She walked to the bed and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Are you feeling better?" Edward shrugged and she scowled at him "Don't lie to me, young man"

"A little… sore, still. And my chest… hurts." He answered and cringed when a cough interrupted him in the end. His hand went immediately to his side.

"I'll tell Carlisle or Dr. Zafrina to bring you some pain medicine when the next nurse does her rounds" she told him while stroking his hair. He caught her attention again by grabbing her hand.

"What's… all this? Why?" he asked and she looked at him with affection.

"Ask your twin that. She actually made Carlisle break the rules for today so we could have a family dinner here. Bella's dad is invited, Jasper and Rosalie too." Edward was watching her closely. "You asked me a long time ago to not make you celebrate this day. I accepted it in that moment because it was your decision but… honey, you have so much to be grateful today. Even if you're currently in a hospital bed." Edward wasn't convinced still. "Elizabeth and Edward would love to see you happy, honey" Edward turned his head away with his eyes closed. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head. I looked at Esme and she smiled sadly at me. "Edward, you can tell Alice you don't want to do anything today. But it'll have to be you that do that. I'm not gonna be your messenger this time. Your sister is trying to do something nice and different for you and I'm not gonna spoil it for her" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned to leave "I'll see you guys later, whatever your choice might me, sweetie"

After Esme left us, Edward remained with his eyes closed. I couldn't stand it any longer "Do you want me to leave you alone?" he didn't say anything right away so I took it as a yes. "Okay, then"

I got up and grabbed my things. Charlie had been bugging me about going home even for a few moments for days. Maybe this was the right moment to do so, but my feet felt like stones while taking the steps to the door. I opened it and said "See you later, sweetheart, I love you"

Edward then screamed at me "Don't leave! Please, Bella! Don't leave me alone! Please!" I dropped everything and returned to his side. His chest was heaving and I thought he was having a new attack until I saw his face. He was sobbing hysterically and his tears were falling freely on the pillow. I knew that he could develop a new attack if he didn't control himself.

"I won't leave you but please calm down, love. Calm down. Shhhh it's okay, love. Don't panic. It's okay" I stroked his cheek and sent a text to Alice telling her to come here ASAP _Or I think that's what I wrote_.

I kept soothing him while he sobbed quietly now. I was kind of worried for is health but also for his mind. He seemed kind of lost right now and I didn't know if I should call Alice and hugged her or murder her slowly for doing this to her brother. _Speaking of the devil…_ While I decided on my options, Alice opened the door slowly and looked at the scene in front of her without making a sound. Emmett, Jasper and Rose were with her and I knew I had to let Edward know his family and friends were there.

"Love, your twin and your cousin are here. Jasper and Rosalie too…" he opened his eyes. _Damn, his eyes are bloodshot from crying_. Alice came to my side and sat on the bed with him. I let go of his hand so she could take it.

"What's going on, twin of mine?" she asked with a voice so soothing I almost wanted to confess all my troubles to her. He didn't answer, only looked at her in the eyes and kept crying softly "Oh, Edward. I know you miss them. I do too, but we can't keep hiding or trying to stop living because they're not here physically with us." Edward remained quiet but his tears were less and less with each of her words "I remember our first Christmas with Esme and Carlisle, do you?" Edward nodded but didn't say anything "You freaked out when Esme pulled out the lights to hang in the living room. You had to stay in the hospital overnight because of a panic attack. It's okay to be afraid. It's also okay to feel pain and remember our parents with mixed emotions. What's not okay is to remain in the past and not moving on"

"How?" was the only thing out of Edward's mouth. I felt a squeeze in my hand and looked up to see Jasper. They were all watching without making a sound.

"Living… loving… being grateful… there's so many ways to honor them, twin. So many ways. And you know that. Every time you take a pencil to draw, you honor mom's love for the arts. Every time you, or me, do good at school, we honor dad's preoccupation for our futures. Every time we love we honor them."

I squeezed Jasper's hand this time and he smiled at me before clearing his throat "Besides, Christmas Tree, we're already here. And, to be honest, we're kind of hungry so… if you're going to throw us away, we're kidnapping the food"

"No one's kidnapping the food!" Emmett's voice boomed around the room making Edward laugh and nod, which made everyone be in motion to prepare everything.

Alice hugged Edward without disturbing the wires and whispered in his ear "I love you, so much" and he kissed her cheek. She smiled and started taking bowls after bowls of food from the coolers Emmett and Jasper carried around. Apparently that was the unspoken sign for everyone to join us. My dad was with Carlisle and Esme and he came to hug me first before flashing a weird grin at Edward and going to grab a plate and a root beer. Alice placed some food on plates and handled it to Edward and me. It was a weird way to celebrate Christmas' Eve.

Emmett went to grab the remote and changed it to the sports' channel where a basketball game was starting and after cheering grabbed his things and set camp at the foot of Edward's bed. I looked around and realized that I was in my place…not because we were in a hospital, but because we were all together. A family. I sat beside Edward on the bed and he put his head on my shoulder while smiling faintly at the weird sound the voices of our family made. I looked at him then…

"You just have to say the word; I'll kick their asses out. I promise" he laughed quietly.

"I know you would… but it's okay." He said and I nodded "At least… until Emmett starts sulking because… his team is losing…" he added and I laughed.

"My team won't lose this time, little brother. You'll see." Emmett said with a piece of roast beef on his mouth making everyone laugh except for Alice and Esme…

 _Well… That's the spirit…_

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

 ** _AN: I'm sorry for the delay, I know I said I would be here as soon as possible. But... my grandma passed away like 3 weeks ago and honestly, this chapter was already on the works but... I just couldn't do it. I finished it right now and I'm gonna start with Prince of Hearts today too... hopefully next chapters will be better than this one... and faster too... thanks for waiting._**

 ** _AYEN._**


	17. Kissing at midnight

**Chapter 15: Kissing at midnight...**

 **BPOV**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

It was almost a week later when Dr. Kachiri gave us the news we'd been waiting for…

"So, your chart is clean and your exams came back with really good results so, I'll say that, if everything is good today, you can go home tomorrow… how does that sound?"

Edward smiled so brightly that my heart did a double-flip "For real?"

"For real, Edward. You'll have to keep it cool for a few days but, I can't see why you have to stay here any longer" She smiled at us and ruffled Emmett's hair "I'll see you guys later then…"

"Sweetheart! You're going home tomorrow!" I said while hugging the hell out of my boyfriend. Emmett and Alice clapped from their place in front of the TV.

"I'm so happy. I can't wait to go home" he answered with a smile. Alice looked at him…

"You know what this means, do you?" She asked with a wicked smiled and Edward groaned "Mom is going to throw the house out of the window because of this!"

"Does she have to? I don't wanna…" Honestly, I was lost…

"What is happening with Esme tomorrow?" I wondered out loud and Edward groaned again, hiding his face on my shoulder "Edward?"

"Mom always wants to make like a family-thing on New Year's Eve. She actually plays host to all of us and our friends so she can cook and have like a mini celebration for the new year…"

"Only this time she'll have a bigger reason to celebrate…" Emmett concluded while waggling his eyebrows comically.

"No one is allowed to tell her!" Edward demanded and I giggled. _Good try, buddy_.

"Is that rule applied to Dr. Kachiri? Because I'm sure she already called Carlisle and Esme" he groaned again and we all laughed.

I can't lie. I was extremely happy that Edward could go home the next day. Even if I had to endure Esme's hosting and a wicked party…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Edward did come home on New Year's Eve and Esme was indeed having a party that night. Even my dad was invited. Having heard what Emmett and Edward explained, I thought I would see tons of people mingling around the Cullen house but was actually surprised that only Rosalie and Jasper were there. Alice then grabbed my hand and I started to protest…

"Hey, you have to change your clothes. There's NO way I'm letting you start the New Year with that outfit" she said making me sound like a hobo. Edward laughed from his place at the kitchen counter and I scowled at him.

"Right. Make me feel like I dress like a hobo. Thanks a bunch, Edward" I said with mocking anger and he grabbed my waist before I could move.

"Don't be like that. It's just that Alice has something for you in her room. Please be accepting, okay?"

I looked at him but couldn't say anything to that before Alice and Rosalie pulled me away and basically dragged me to Alice's room. They left me on the bed and went to pull a few things from Alice's dresser.

"I didn't agree with any of this"

"Too bad Edward has you wrapped on his pinky finger, huh?" Rosalie said with a smirk. I huffed while crossing my arms.

"Bella, you're one of my best friends. Why do you think I would make you suffer?" I raised an eyebrow at the evil twin "Okay, fair enough. But I have good intentions this time, I promise"

"You say that every time, Alice Cullen"

"Stop it and come here with me" she demanded and I followed her into her walk-in closet where she went straight for a garment that was in a bag. "I designed this a couple months ago. I always wear my designs but something told me this was not for me." I was confused even more now "I want you to wear it, Bella… This is my belated Christmas' gift for you"

She opened the thing and my jaw hit the floor. It was a gorgeous purple dress with a sweetheart neckline. It was cocktail length but it was all covered in lace and sparkles. It was absolutely amazing.

"Alice… this is unbelievable…"

"Just say you'll wear it… you'll break my heart if you don't. I originally thought about this dress in a different color but then Edward mentioned your favorite color was purple so…"

"It would be an honor to wear an amazing dress like this one, Alice."

She squealed and clapped and then hugged me. Rosalie poked her head in then. "Well, my Christmas present for you is downstairs, but I have another one. I'm gonna make you even more pretty. I'm instructed to do your hair and makeup today. So hop in the shower while I get everything set up"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After a set of laughter, hair-pulling, brushes too close to the eyes for comfort and a debate about high heels, we were all ready to go down. Alice had a platinum dress that was sparkling everywhere with little straps on her shoulders and pumps with her hair styled like a 1920's pin-up girl. Rose had a strapless mini-dress in red that made her look like a bombshell and her hair straight reaching her waist. And I of course was wearing the dress Alice designed with my hair curled and loose. When we were ready to leave the room, Alice gave me a little purple box.

"This is from my brother. He asked me to give it to you before we came down" she said with a wink.

I opened the box and found a locket. A beautiful sapphire locket. I took it from the box and realized it had an inscription on the back " _I'll always be here, with you. Love, E."_

I didn't realized I had tears in my eyes until Rosalie handed me a handkerchief "Don't ruin the make up before he sees you, Swan"

I laughed and thanked them both. I made my way downstairs to the sound of music and laughter. Emmett's booming voice making funny jokes with Jasper. They've all changed their clothes and I was wondering where was my boy when Jasper signaled me to the kitchen. I went there hearing stupid compliments from Emmett until Rosalie hit him in the head and found Edward sitting there wearing dark jeans, a button down lavender shirt and a leather jacket. He saw me and smiled.

"You look so gorgeous" he said and I blushed.

"You look so handsome yourself, Cullen" he smiled and I gave him a kiss.

When we broke apart he saw the locket on my neck "You liked it?" I nodded "Esme picked it up for me since I was at the hospital."

"It's beautiful. Remind me to give you your present later. I brought it here with me"

"You can open it and place a couple of pictures inside too." I stopped his rambling with my lips and Esme cleared her throat to signal the time for PDA was over.

"You kids go have fun in the living room. Charlie will be here soon too. Emmett invited a couple of kids from the football team too and they'll be here with their families soon enough. Go. GO!"

I helped Edward to the couch while Emmett tried to make Rosalie dance with him. She was looking at him like he was a lunatic while he made the chicken dance all over the room. Jasper and Alice were talking by the table, little smiles on their faces. I saw Charlie come over and he gave me a kiss on the head before going for a beer. A few other people came and mingled with the guys. I looked at Edward and saw he was tired.

"Do you wanna lay down for a little bit?"

"What time is it?" he asked with a yawn. He was barely out of the hospital today, no wonder he was so tired

"Almost midnight" I answered while I got a hat and glasses that said 2019 in big sparkly numbers from Alice and got a party hat for Edward too and placed it on his head.

He smiled at me and nodded. I grabbed a cushion from the other sofa and put it in his head so he could rest a little "You can go be with the rest of the crew, you know?" he said with a smile while I snuggled into his side "I'm not the most entertaining company, you know?"

"For me, you are" I gave him a hug and heard everyone start the countdown.

10…

I looked into Edward's eyes…

9…

He smiled at me…

8…

I snuggled at little more into his side…

7…

Our foreheads touched…

6…

I blinked away tears…

5…

"I love you", he said…

4…

"I love you" I replied…

3…

I fixed his crazy party hat…

2…

We looked into eachother's eyes…

1…

I leaned in…

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

We shared the most amazing kiss I could have hoped for. Because we were happy and he was finally home and everything was good. This was a definitely good way to start the New Year.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **AN: Well, hello there. I hope I still have some readers left after all this time. I can't do anything else but apologize but, it's been a rough couple of months since everything that happened with my gran and I'm still mourning... so, if this chapter is crappy, feel free to say so in the reviews... I haven't forgot about Royalward and I'm gonna update that next... probably this weekend...**

 **Love you guys...**

 **AYEN**


End file.
